Caroline comes for a visit
by Originalluvr
Summary: post season 5 TVD, caroline takes a trip to New Orleans to visit Klaus. if things go well, she will stick around for a while. Everyone deserves a chance right? Authors note: This story is based on a role play going on. so there could be a few time lapses through out the story.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline had a lot going on in her life right now and Mystic Falls was mostly driving her crazy right now. Nothing seemed to be going right for her in the last few weeks and she needed some time away. This little road trip of hers wasn't planned, it just happened it was very spontaneous for her. She left her mom a note saying she was okay and she went back to Whitmore for the rest of the semester. the only problem with her note was that it was a lie. She packed up her things and packed up her car and hit the road without a word to anyone else of where she was going. She got into her Ford Fiesta and hit the road and drove to the main highway and to the state turnpike and headed south west in the direction of New Orleans.

She had no particular reason to go to New Orleans when she left the house . She was well aware of what to expect of New Orleans especially with knowing that Klaus and his family were in town. In the back of her head it was her second reason for going even though she would never say it.

Once she got to town she checked into a hotel and compelled the person behind the desk to get a room for a few days. She was planning on staying for at least a week and from there just depended on how it all went. She got settled in her room and showered and changed clothes as she walked out of her hotel room and walked the streets until she came across bar. She walked in and sat down ordering herself a drink.

Niklaus was enjoying his time in New Orleans. He was finally king, had his army and his best friend back. He just wished the other supernatural creatures of his city obeyed him instead of trying to kill him, even though he was unstoppable. The witches were out of control, the wolves were back and the vampires were split into two. He did miss a certain blonde though but would not admit to it. Now that is sister was gone, his older brother was the only one trying to tell him what to do. His hybrids were all gone, except for Hayley but she was not sired to him.

He left his compound with Marcel as thy were negotiating a truce so they could control the witches and protect Davina. The two had jut got into a fight destroying some furniture and now they were laughing like everything was fine. Klaus wore a gray T shirt with a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket, his usual clothing people were used to.

The two agreed not to go to the vampire bar just so Marcel doesn't think he will be ambushed by his old men. Niklaus wouldn't do that when he needed help. Niklaus let out a chuckle when Marcel suggested to just recreate the fire of 1919. Niklaus let Marcel walk off to go talk to Cami and get the two a bottle of bourbon. At first he didn't believe his eyes but then he looked again and knew it was true. His lips curled into a smirk as he walked behind the blonde he missed. "A hybrid and a blonde vampire walk into a bar..." He laughed before he sat on the stool next to her. "Hello love."

Caroline perked up a little as she caught his scent a mile away, she anxious as she just waited. She breathed a laugh hearing what he sais as she noticed that he was standing right behind her for a moment. "I bet you never thought you would see me again" she said with a small smirk on her face. She had missed Klaus more than she could ever say, truthfully she had no idea what to say right now. "Did you miss me?" She asked and just grinned as she looked over at him. There was still some part of her that felt something. Even for a moment she felt like her heart skipped a beat just by looking at him.

There was a lot going on and mystic falls wasn't home anymore. She didn't know where else to go and just needed a distraction and needed someone to talk to that could easily take her mind off it. She had a few sips of her drink and took a deep breath and looked around the bar for a moment.

Niklaus laughed as he looked at her before he ordered a drink from the waitress compelling her to get the drink and not charge him or Caroline for hers. He turned back to her still with his usual smirk on his face. He shrugged "I knew I would see you again love, just not this soon. Couldn't get enough of me?" He said winking at her. He smiled when he saw her smirk, her being here just made him realize how much he missed her. He couldn't believe himself when he nods his head at her question. "Of course I do love. Though last time we met you told me what was it...if I ever speak of this moment to anyone you'll come after me and make sure I am never to do that act again." He exclaimed with another laugh.

Once he had his drink he took a long sip from his scotch glass and turned back to her. "So why are you here love? Back for more?" He asked smirking again. He could tell something was off with her, it was always one of his special gifts

Caroline smiled and laughed a little "yea I would. I would hunt you down like a dog and you know it" she said smirking and gave him a look over. "Don't get too excited, I'm not here for that. Although I did enjoy our day together" she said blushing and had to look away. "I'm not here for that" she repeated and looked back at him. "I guess I couldn't stay away forever. Mystic Falls has changed maybe in the worst way. I guess there will always be a war but this is the worst I've ever seen" she said breathing a laugh "which coming from little me isn't saying much" she said looking up at him.

Niklaus laughed a shook his head a her. "Oh love you are no me. You would get tired and forgive me." He pointed out tipping his glass to her before taking a sip from it as he was smirking. He looked at her up and down before he looked into her eyes. "You say that now but you also said it the first and you saw what happened." He winked at her again. "You enjoyed it as I remembered you enjoyed it again and again till the sun went down." He listened to her and nodded his head while he was. "Love you just came to even bigger war zone. Just don't get involved in it. Mystic Falls will never change that is why I originally came back to tell Katerina I will see her in hell one day."

"Don't have to worry about me, I'll be okay here. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me" she said smiling some as she looked over at him. She couldn't help but blush as he reminded her of how she truly did enjoy their day together. She loved how repetitive them had been right until sun set. "Yea I know, it lasted for hours, it was great. " she said looking him in the eyes. "Just like a pattern, I was left alone" she said softly "guess it doesn't matter now" she said smiling some "everything is different. Everyone is gone, dead. Stefan, Elena, Damon, bonnie, Tyler..I have no one" she said softly leaving out the part where everyone that had died had come back.

Niklaus looked into her eyes with a serious look on his face. "I won't let anything happen to you...ever. That is why you will be staying with me. In a different room of course." He said before he went back to smirking. He saw the way she blushed when he brought up their day together. He wasn't even excepting on seeing her let alone having sex with her in the woods several times. "I bet I don't even need to ask who was better. I think you made that clear to me that day." He winked at her again. He grabbed onto one of her hands holding it in his. He brought it to his lips kissing it gently. "I am sorry to hear that love. You are welcomed to stay as long as you want."

Caroline kept her eyes on him as she inched a little closer to him "I'm not comparing anyone. " she said not giving him an answer to who was better. The answer was clear after what they did for hours on end. "Doesn't matter, it all ended the same way" she said looking up at him. "If you knew what he did to me, you would have killed him" she said very seriously knowing it could have happened. "Tyler and I had sex all day, like literally all day and what's he do? He leaves. Just walks out like I'm nothing. Like I wasn't enough for him and he would rather be here. And now we will never know if he ever forgave me..for sleeping with you" she said and obviously understood why Tyler had been upset about it initially but now she would never know if they could ever get past it and be friends again. She looked Klaus in the eyes and knew she was truly safe with him. "Play nice..and maybe I'll go home with you' she said smirking a little and smiled as he kissed her hand. 'Thanks, that's sweet" she said with a soft smile. "Why don't you show me around. I'm just dying to see New Orleans" she said grinning and very excited about being in a new town.

Niklaus leaned in closer to her as well, he chuckled and smirked again. "Because there is no need to compare. I already know the answer and so do you deep down." He told her in his husky voice. "Denial is not a pretty color on you, love." He looked at her closely as she spoke about what had happened after Niklaus left. He let out a sigh and took a long sip from his glass. "I had no choice Caroline. I needed to leave and come back here. Trust me if I could we would be having sex all week to make up for lost time and then some." He narrowed his eyes "Did he hurt you? Because I swear I will bring him back some how just to kill him again." He growly slightly protectively. He then smiled again when he heard her smirk. "But where is the fun in playing nice love?" He laughed as he smiled at her. "When I invited you here I planned on you staying with me, no need to stay by yourself in a terrible hotel." He then stood up and held out his hand to her "Where would you like to start?"

She smiled seeing how protective he still was over her. "I'm okay, its nothing. Doesn't matter anymore. He didn't hurt me physically..just kind of broke my heart. It was just the way it all happened. That he would rather come after you than be with me..it just wasn't what I wanted to hear. When he said he was really there to say good bye..it just made me feel like an idiot, I should have known he wouldn't stay with me" she said and smiled even more as she got up and took his hand. "Well..what did you want to show me when you called me wanting me to come to New Orleans. You know I saved that message though, right. I just kept replaying it over and over again until I was convinced enough to come here. Better late than never I guess" she said smiling as she laced her fingers with his.


	2. Chapter 2

He finished his drink as he let her tell him what had happened, he turned back to her after he put his glass down. "I meant what I said in the woods I would give this all up for you, no more war, no revenge. I guess Tyler did not understand how wonderful you are. I let him come back as a present for you and he just throws it back in my face and tries to kill the one thing I have been trying to protect since the moment I moved here." He told her as he looked into her eyes. He turned to her smirking. "Well there is several places I can show you. I want to show you the Quarter, then there are some historical plantations, and well there is the compound. I built it when we first settled here." He held her hand as he went over to Marcel telling him that he was leaving "We can talk about Davina and the witches later." He said to Marcel before he left with Caroline.

"I'm okay. I was stupid to think I could change him . I mean for a while I thought I had. " she said and pulled her eye brows together in slight confusion as he said Tyler tried to kill the one thing he moved back here for. "What? What are you talking about? Who did he try to kill?" She asked as Tyler had never mentioned Hayley or the baby since they weren't on speaking terms when Tyler had come home. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked curiously but didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She stayed quiet as she watched him walk over to Marcel to tell him he was leaving. She walked out with him and remained at his side no matter what he was about to tell her. "I want to see it all. No secrets , please don't do that to me. Just tell me what's going on. Why did you move back to New Orleans?" She asked curiously as she kept her hand in his and walked along side him.

He caressed one of her cheeks. "You are not stupid, he is for letting a beauty like you go. If I had you I wouldn't never let you go." He looked at her before he dropped his gaze and looked down. He hadn't wanted to tell her about Hayley or the baby. "Someone who is just an innocent party." He muttered, he guessed that Tyler wouldn't tell Caroline he tried to kill Klaus's daughter and Hayley along with it. Klaus himself never thought Tyler would lower himself to murdering two innocent people. "It is complicated." He whispered and then turned back to Marcel briefly. "Rebekah called, she and Hope have settled by the way." He said quietly to Marcel before he had left with Caroline. He walked with her close to him. "I got Hayley pregnant. Apparently I can have children and things got really messy. I have a daughter now and I gave her to Rebekah so she would be safe."

Caroline could tell there was some big secret that no one had bothered to tell her. She had mixed feelings about it mostly because she had never really liked Hayley when she had met her. Then again they never did get to know each other that well. She didn't say anything at first as he told her he had gotten Hayley pregnant and they had a daughter together. "You never were going to tell me this were you? And you knew...when we..." She just stopped talking at this point and nodded "alright then..its fine, its not like we were anything" she said and refused to let go of his hand incase it just made things worse between them. "It's not a big deal..not like she took Tyler from me..now you..." She said stopping short for a moment and knew it was wise just to stop talking. It was really none of her business what was going on here. He obviously had his reasons for not telling her sooner.

Niklaus looked at her closely, he felt bad for keeping it a secret from her. The last thing he wanted to to do was hurt her. It hurt him when he saw how when she reacted to the whole reason why he chose to stay here. "I was Caroline, it is just not something that easily comes up in conversation. It was one time and that was enough. Yes I did know this when we slept together." He told her quietly. He looked down at the ground before he let out a growl and pulled her down an ally. He gripped onto her upper arms forcing her to look at him. He laughed a little and even smirked. "I don't want Hayley, trust me. She has been throwing herself at Elijah since they met. Yes we weren't a couple Caroline, hell when I slept with her you wanted me dead. How do you tell the girl you want to be with you knocked up the wolf whom she didn't like?"

Caroline had tears in her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the alleyway. She kept her eyes on him as he spoke. "You just did. If you wanted me to know you would have found a way to tell me. Yes I don't like her, its just because I don't really know her that well. We never got along. " she had no idea why she was crying the way she was. Maybe it was just too much all at once and it was her way of dealing with it emotionally. "I know there was nothing going on between us..but we were just starting to get along. Didn't you trust me?" She asked and placed her hands on his wrists. "I'm fine okay..I'm alright. I'm sorry everything is such a mess right now. I'm glad to know you don't feel that way about Hayley" she said softly "we were just starting to get along, me and you. You were different with me..I noticed it. It was a nice change" she said softly rubbing his arms trying to calm him down. "Relax..you have nothing to worry about. I'm right here"

Niklaus looked at her closely before he pulled her into his arms hugging her, kissing her head gently as he rubbed her back. "Shh...love please don't cry. I never wanted to hurt you." He whispered seeing her cry before he pulled away from her. He looked at her, he was getting angry at himself for not telling her sooner.. "I trust you more then I trust anyone. We were getting along and I don't want to screw it up. Last few times we had seen each other you were either saving my life, I save your life and lastly well there was talking but I believe either an Oh god or yes would follow." He reminded her. He shook his head "My heart already belonged to someone else. Why would I even give Hayley a second look?" He looked down at her before he let out a sigh. "We are getting along and I want that to continue. If you want to."

She hugged him and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. " I think I'm just in shock" she said giving a small laugh. "Oh yes there was always something. You were always saving me..when no one else would" she said wiping her eyes and calming down. "You were always so good to me. I would never want to lose that" she said looking him in the eyes. "I don't want to lose what ever is going on between us. I wouldn't know what to do without you" she said and kissed his cheek "of course I want it. Deep down I think it was always you. You were the only one I could ever talk to about anything" she said and smiled as she looked up at him and stroked his cheek "then she must be a very lucky girl, to have someone like you looking out for her"

Niklaus held her lose to him as he was still trying to calm her down. He looked down at her as his arms were still around her waist. "Well I still don't like seeing you cry." He told her. "Of course I would always protect you, I still will now as well. I got to protect my future." He smirked a little as he looked at her up and down, licking his lip slightly. "What is going on between us then love, since you finally admitted to it. I need you in my life, Hope wasn't the only one I was trying to protect when I left Mystic Falls." He moved them so she should would be pressed against the wall and his arms were on both sides of her head. "I think I like this new Caroline a lot, you keep admitting things I believed I would never hear." He looked into her eyes smiling. "Oh she is, bubbly blonde vampire who really knows her way around the bedroom." He smirked

Caroline smirked and laughed a little "new town, new me" she said as her reason for why she was slightly different from what he remembered. "That's actually a very good question..what is going on between us. Before it made sense..now..I'm not so sure anymore. ' she said leaning against the wall and looked up at him. She laughed as he said she knew her way around a bedroom. "I sure hope so by now" she said smirking a little "or we would have a problem" she said giving a small laugh. Caroline had felt much better from the second she was back in his arms. She never knew it could ever feel this good, she had forgotten what it was supposed to feel like when she was happy.

Niklaus chuckled at her new behavior, his smirk grew a little. "Well hopefully you haven't changed completely." He whispered in one of her ears seductively before he pulled back too look into her eyes. "You mean when you hated me but would accept gifts and sleep with me. Ah yes now that wasn't confusing. Go on a date with me love." He said, more like demand than a question. He moved his hands to her waist pulling her into him. "Trust me love you do, but I can always teach you a few more things." He smirked winking at her again. "So are you saying we will be sleeping with each other again? I thought you didn't come here for me." He teased her.

Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes as she laughed "What can I say? I was so confused about how I was supposed to feel about you. As a little girl I had this fantasy of what relationships should be..being around you is the closets I ever came to what I always imagined" she said looking him in the eyes "it was hard to walk away from that" she said softly and blushed a little as she kept her eyes on him. "I said yes once to you. I think it would be difficult to walk away, no matter what has happened. No matter what you have done, I can't think of one good enough reason to not give you a chance" she said and bit her lip softly as she kept her eyes on him.

"yes I'll go out with you, everyone deserves a fair chance right?" she asked and smirked a little and chuckled "play nice, maybe I'll crawl back into bed with you one day. I did come here for you. I wanted to see you again. I felt like I had to or something. I was scared and lost, I had to see you again. Even just long enough to know everything was okay , that I didn't have to worry about anything anymore." she said and pulled away slightly and kissed his cheek and walked away "come on..show me around town. I'm sure we can find something fun to do for the evening"

Niklaus listens to her as he looks into her eyes. He laughed and smiled again. "So you are saying I was a fantasy for you? God knows you are one of mine still." He told her. He rubbed her waist while looks into her eyes more. "Trust me it is hard to walk away from your fantasy. First you feel amazing but then hurt settles in." He said as he moves one of his hands to her cheek, caressing it softly "Would you say yes again but this time to a different question. Will you be willing to stay in New Orleans? I want you, and just you." He spoke the truth to her, with a serious look on his face though he was still smiling. "Have I mentioned how glad I am you were not the vampire I scarified so long ago."

"Really you will? The guy that tried to kill all your friends, your boyfriend, and even you once or twice." He said pointing out some of the things he had done during his time in Mystic Falls. He smirked as he laughed. "Well we have never done it in my bed, maybe it will be nicer than the woods. And I probably would enjoy seeing you on your hands and knees." He smirked. "That is all you and to say from the beginning other than lying to me love...several times." He grabbed onto her hand when she walked away and followed behind her. "Oh I have an idea for what we can do tonight." He smirked

Caroline couldn't help but smile hearing his question about if she would stay in New Orleans for a while. "I plan to stay a week. " she said matter of factly "for it to go further than that..lets just take it day by day and see where it goes" she said just playing hard to get even though she had every intention of sticking around permanently just for him. "ooh I'm sure you would love to have me in your bed after all this time" she said smirking and giggled a little as she took his hand and walked with him through town. "I know its crazy, after everything you've done..that I'm willing to let it all go and forget it ever happened. I can't talk to anyone the way I can talk to you. You're different when its just me and you, I always did like that side of you" she said as she walked along side him and kept her eyes on him.

"Besides, if you really wanted me dead, you never would have saved my life...twice" she reminded him and knew how he had always felt about her and how he wouldn't be able to stand it if she had died and it was his fault. "you were the one that rescued me..Tyler easily put me in danger time and time again. I know he was testing it, knew that you wouldn't really hurt me. " she said lacing her fingers with his and stayed close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Niklaus sighed when she told him she would only be staying a week, he wanted her to stay permanently with him. "Fine but you are staying with me so I can make sure I give you one hell of a week to make you never want to leave." He told her. He wanted her to be with him and now since she was willing to even give him a chance he would take full advantage with it. He would do anything for her to stay with him New Orleans. He walked with her close to him around the Quarter. "It is because I am never going to judge you like they would . Why do you think I didn't brag to Tyler or one of your other friends about what we did? I knew they would judge you right away. Plus I don't know about your past or care to know about your past before I met you. You are who you are that is why I chased after you so much."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders "I had my reasoning for saving you, I will never give up on that idea, I will be your last love." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him and continued to walk with her. "I will always rescue you, even if it is from myself. Though biting you that one time was enjoyable to me at the least, though you feeding from me was even more enjoyable." He said as he held her hand in his. "So what is it you would like to do first?"

Caroline smiled and blushed a little as she stayed close to him and leaned against him a little as she walked along side him. "I remember. I liked the way you held me..it felt nice" she said softly and looked up at him. "I didn't brag about it exactly..it just kind of came out. I thought I was talking to Elena. I was scared and needed someone to talk to. I thought it was safe space, had no idea I was talking to Katherine" she said with a hint if bitterness in her voice. "It just made it worse when I realised Tyler was right there behind me. Pretty sure he wanted to kill me for it. Maybe I would have let him.." she said softly and wrappes her arms around him.

"Dont have to worry, I'm not going anywhere. There's nowhere to go. I'm all yours as long as you want me here" she said smiling as she looked him in the eyes. "I don't care about the past either. I let it go a long time ago" she said softly and smiled as she rubbed his arms and hugged him close to her. "I want to have some fun, go and explore the city a little. Maybe go dancing sometime"

Niklaus looked down at her and smiles before bringing her close and kissed her on the cheek, moving his hand from hers to put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "I liked that you let me hold you. You trusted me then like you trust me now." He told her as rubbed her side gently with his hand. He laughed as he has already heard about. Katherine passenging herself into Elena by Stefan when Stefan had contacted him about trying to cure Elena from the advanced ripper virus "Ah yes Katerina always did not go down easily." He smirked slightly. "Well if he tried to bite you I would come back to save you then kill Tyler...god knows he probably deserved it from hurting you so much. I wouldn't have, you deserve to live and be happy love."

He stopped walking and turned to her "I want you here for now and always. If you had come here earlier I would have told you everything if you accepted it after graduation." He explained telling her the truth that he would have opened up right away to her. He thought for a moment as he hugged her close to his body. "That gives me an idea love." He took out her phone and texted his army. "You might want a new dress unless you packed some party clothes with you."

Caroline smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as she walked with him. "Yes I know you would have been there if something had happened to me. Maybe I should have let him try and kill me" she said giving a small laugh "it would have given a reason to see you again. " she said blushing a little and rubbed his back "I loved the way you held me like that. If you had stayed longer...I would have fallen asleep with you just like that. Never felt so safe with anyone" she told him honestly . She stopped walking and listened to what he had said about wanting her here for a long time. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I'll make it all up to you, you'll see" she said grinning, she raised up on her toes and kissed his lips softly before she pulled away a moment later.

" come back to the hotel with me..I have some dresses there. Just a quick change and I'll be all ready to go" she said with a smile on her face and bit her lip. "You were always so good to me. I still trust you, I think I always have" she giggled a little as he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. She always did like being in his arms. She had forgotten how great it felt, she closes her eyes for a moment as she rested her head on his chest. "I've missed you" she said softly and it was kind of her way of saying that she would stay. she really didn't have much of a reason to ever go home.

Niklaus walked with her more with his arm securely around him. He gave a her a weird look when she says she should have let Tyler bite her before he laughed for her reasoning. "You wanted me back that soon? God we should have slept together sooner if I knew I had this effect on you." He smirked while he was still laughing."I wanted to keep holding you but your little friends wouldn't have been too thrilled considering I was the one who bit you in the first place. I loved the way you fit in my arms so perfectly." He stopped walking when she did and he turned to face her, looking down at her with his light eyes. "You don't need to apologize love. You took all the time you needed to. But you can still make it up to me." He smirked before he kissed her back, gripping onto her waist pulling her closer to him.

He looked down at her when he heard what she said, he winked at her and laughed as well. "Caroline Forbes are you trying to seduce me?" He asked laughing again. "I'll walk you to your hotel room and help you get your stuff to take the compound. "And I'll continue being good to you for the rest if my undead life." He wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her close to his chest, rubbing her back gently. He missed the feeling of her being in his arms, he really just missed her in general. "I have missed you as well love." He said

She smiled against his lips and kissed him passionately. She grinned and laughed a little as he asked if she was trying to seduce him. "It's about time I try right? After everything you've done for me, and to me" she said smirking and kept her arms around him. "No, not that time, when we were all alone up in my room. It felt nice, the way you held me in your arms and fed me your blood.." she said softly and looked up at him "you're amazing, you know that. Yes we should have slept together sooner. All those times you had me all alone.." she paused a moment and laughed a little.

"I've wanted you for too long.." she said with a smirk. "I've wanted you since the ball..I know I was a bitch about it towards the end, but I was just scared and nervous. I wasn't supposed to feel that way but it happened. " there was so much more she wanted to say but didn't know where to start. She just smiled as she took his hand and headed back to the hotel to get her things and change into a dress for the night. She brought enough clothes for a week so she would either go home for the rest of her clothes or just go shopping. "Promise to take care of me for eternity?" She asked with a little bit of a seductive tone in her voice .

Niklaus kissed her deeply as he was grinning happily, he pulled her close to him still their bodies were pressed against each other. "Love it's my job to seduce you but it is really cute when you try." He smirked again kissing her quickly on the lips. "Ah on your birthday. That was a nice night for me. I just have to ask a funeral? Really?" He laughed teasing her and her friends while he looked down at her. "That was your call love. I mean I pulled out all the stops. Gave you gifts, drew you a picture, let your so called love come back. And all it took was me moving and the coming back briefly." He smirked "I wanted you so had that day you were pulling the stake from my back."

He raised an eyebrow at her while he chuckled a little. "You weren't the only heartbreaker that night love. You are allowed to feel however you want love, now and then as well." He said as he began walking back to her hotel room with her as he held her hand. He knew he had more to tell her about what was happening in New Orleans but he would take it one step at a time. He went up to the room with her. "I promise I will love. I will"

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. "Yes a funeral. Technically I did die after all. Had to do something to say goodbye to who I was. Believe me, you do not what to know that girl. You wouldn't have liked her so much. You would have killed me" she said with a laugh and walked back to the hotel with him and up to her room. "Why didn't you kiss me then? You had me all alone..no one around. No one would have known. " she said going through her bag until she found the dress she wanted for tonight. She walked off to the bathroom and half closed the door. She really didn't care if he tried to watch her get dressed. "Oh really? You knew I was coming didn't you?" She asked smirking and laughed a little.

It was about five minutes later until she walked out of the bathroom in a blue dress that went to her knees. She blushed a little as she looked up at him and walked back to the bed where her bags were. She rummaged through once more and found her heels that somehow got burried to the bottom. She put her shoes on and stood up "what do you think?" She asked and twirled around in a circle showing off a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Niklaus looked at her smiling and laughed again. "It was your birthday that is no way to celebrate your birthday. Big parties, surrounded by your friends and family. Oh love I would like you any way, big a vampire just brings out personalities and feelings you had as a human." He told her as he walked up to her room with her, holding her hand in his. "Because I was a little afraid you would slap me or drive the stake back in me. Plus I didn't have your whole heart yet." He sat down in a chair in her room while she went to go get dressed. He was texting on his cell phone most of the time she was in the bathroom. "No I didn't but there are perks to having an army of loyal vampires at your beck and call." He smirked

He looked up at her when she came out of the bathroom. His eyes widen and quickly filled with lust seeing how beautiful she looked. He stood up when she was done twirling and he pulled her into his arms. "You look so amazingly beautiful." He said looking at her up and down. He growled playfully "I want you so much right now but we have people waiting for us." He let her go and grabbed her bags.

"Trust me,you wouldn't have liked the girl I was before. I didn't even like the girl I was before. She's better off dead. Then fine I can have my party next year. I just wasn't in the mood for a big party" Caroline smiled hearing all his reasons he didn't kiss her when he had her all alone. "No, maybe you didn't have me fully by then but you were getting close" she said as she walked off to change.

She smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "We can't here..not like this" she said with a smirk "although the bed does look comfy..don't you want me?" She asked biting her lip a little. She gave a cute and playful pout as he said there was people waiting for them. "What? People?" She asked a little worried about what she had gotten herself into this time. "How many people exactly? There's some big party isn't there?" She asked knowing him all too well, there was always some party or event going on.

"If it helps you, you wouldn't like the me before I turned either. Though you have changed me much more than I ever though any one could. Not even my own family could change me. Oh trust me I will throw you any kind of party you want for your birthday." Niklaus said with a smile, indicating he was planning on her being here for a long time. "I wanted to have all of you before I did anything. That day in the woods I saw something different in your eye and that is what made me do what I did that day."

He laughed at her seeing that smirk on her face, he looked into her eyes . "I do want you love, just not here." He kissed her briefly before pulled away and chuckled. "Don't worry just the supernatural scene for the guest list and some humans for dinner. Consider it is your welcome to New Orleans. Though Marcel and I were already planning to show a united vampire front to the other supernatural creatures."

Caroline smirked and laughed a little "yeah? What was so different about me that day? I would love to hear this" she said tilting her head to the side a little very curious of what it was that made him want to take her right then and there. She was just relieved to knowing it would be a comfy bed next time. She didn't feel like plucking leaves from her hair anytime soon, as she had been very quick to hide any evidence of what had happened. She was just happy they had bought her story about getting a little lost in the woods that day.

Caroline was looking forward to this party that he had mentioned. "Oh that sounds like fun. Even if I run away from home, it seems I always end up somewhere that's very similar to home" she said half jokingly. She already knew she would feel right at home here in New Orleans. "A party is a party right? Supposed to have some fun and get a little drunk" she said and gave a smirk "well I can't wait to meet Marcel" she said smiling and kissed him softly as she walked out with him and had one of her bags on her shoulder.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "That is for me to know and you to find out love. Just there was something different about you. Plus I already knew Tyler left you so I took a bit of advantage of the situation." He smirked. "And as much as I would love to do it with you on this bed. I prefer mine, it is sturdier." He teased her winking at her again as he put his cell phone into his pocket

"This is New Orleans the party city, we celebrate our holidays down here by throwing crazy wild parties. Like the holiday Rebekah invented." He said as he looked at her, smiling. He could see how New Orleans was already changing her and making her feel welcome. "Basically, though better music and better dancing. And the booze is also way better." He told her before kissing her back gently. He grabbed her hand and left the hotel with her as he carried her other bags

Caroline smiled and laughed a little "Rebekah invented a holiday?" She asked and smirked "of course she did. Seriously, what haven't you guys done?" She asked beyond amused with him. She loved the stories though she always had. It was all very interesting to her. She had gotten to the point where she just wanted to know everythibg about him, or at least as much as she could. "And what is the holiday she came up with?" She asked and knew there could never be to much of a reason just to have a party.

she left the hotel with him and followed him back to the house. She was already starting to feel at home here and parts of New Orleans didn't seem to different from Mystic Falls. "Don't worry about me, I think I'm going to like it here. " she said smiling "Right now, I just want to be with you. Nothing else really seems to matter anymore"

He looked over at her nodded his head "Yes she did. We are over a thousand years old we are bound to invent some holidays." He smirked laughing at her again. "Coffin girl or something like. It is a holiday for women to dress in old time dresses and party." He said laughing a little "All because she saved these girls from some men. It is suppose to be about independent women which I think it is so funny since Rebekah can be very dependent."

He walked with her to the compound where the party was to be thrown. He looked at her as they were walking "I am allowed to worry about you luv." He said. "Well we are together right now and I promise to tell you everything. One bit at a time."

Caroline smiled as he told her about the holiday Rebekah had come up with. "That sounds kind of nice actually. You have got to give your sister a little more credit than that , its not dependent, it'd loyalty" she said softly knowing no matter what had happened that Rebekah had always remained at her brother's side. "If she's so dependent, where is she now?" She asked easily noticing she wasn't around, Caroline was just trying to make a point.

Caroline walked with him into the compound. The insides was just the way she expected it to be. "Don't have to rush, we have time" she said smiling at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise" she said as she walked through the main part of the house and looked around. "So, where do you want me?" She asked with a smirk.

Klaus turned to Caroline "It is more fun to watch at least for me. You would probably like it., I'll let you borrow another dress." He smirked. "I do give her plenty of credit though she could have taken care of the bodies rather than getting Elijah and I to." He looked down. "In 1919 Mikael found us and drove us out of town. Rebekah saw a witch to bring him here all to be with Marcel who was like my son. She was the reason we had to give up our home. I gave her a choice either be completely loyal to me or leave and never return. She chose the second option but she came back to take my daughter to be safe." Niklaus told her

Klaus walked with her inside the compound where his vampires were still setting up for the party. "Good, trust me when I say once you are mine I'm not letting you go." He said, he grabbed her hand. He smirked down at her. "If this is not too forward, I want you in my room."

Caroline was very quiet as he told her the reason Rebekah was nowhere to be found. "oh" she said softly "I guess it worked out for her after all, I know she had always wanted a child. " she said softly and let her voice trail off a little as she really didn't know what else to say about it. It was all rather sad to her to hear about a family that split up like that. She never knew what it was like to have siblings since she grew up an only child but it was sad to know they didn't always get along.

Caroline smirked and blushed a little and placed her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "no its not to forward, I thought you would say something like that" she said smiling a little more. "sure I don't mind borrowing something, each time I have, its never been a disappointment" she said with a grin remembering how he was a total life safer when it came to prom. She was just happy that no one really asked her where she got the dress on such short notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Niklaus looked toward Caroline after he was done speaking, he could see it effected her slightly. He brought her hand he was holding to his mouth kissing it. "It did work out, she loves Hope like her own and my daughter is safe. I am just surprised she didn't run off to be with her little blonde boy toy...I mean Matt." He said with a small chuckle. He turns her head slightly so he could look into her eyes. "I apologize for telling you that but you shouldn't be upset I still have Elijah and I know our family will be together again one day and I hope you to be a part of it." He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips

Niklaus smirked and bought her closer to him as he held onto her hand still. He looked down at her and chuckled slightly. "Then you will stay in my room...in our bed. For your safety of course." He smirked as he was speaking to her. He nodded his head as he lead her to the room. "If it helps you looked way better in the dress I gave you then in that red dress." He opened the door to the room and carried her bags in. "I have to go do something before the party if you want to get settled in."

Caroline smiled and laughed a laughed "Hey! Matt is a really great guy and she would be very lucky to have him..as long as she keeps him human that is..I wouldn't have a problem with it" she said as she was still a bit protective over Matt. They were good friends now and its all she could have wanted considering how they ended things. she smiled and kissed him back and just grinned "its okay, I'm glad you told me. Of course I'll be apart of it, nothing can make me leave. not now, not when we finally have a chance to be together."

Caroline smirked as he said she would stay in his bed for safety "that's my boy..always looking out for me" she said smirking as she followed him up to their room. "its perfect" she said looking around "of course it is" she muttered and smiled some as she looked up at him. she unpacked her things and started the moving in process. she didn't' even mind too much if Hayley was still around. Caroline never really did give the girl much of a chance before and she saw this as a fresh start and would like to at least get along with her if Caroline would be staying a while.

Niklaus chuckled at her reaction, he smiled at her. "Oh relax love. I was just messing around, I just don't like anyone that sleeps with my sister. Oh she will keep him human, she likes him mostly for that and something else." He said with a smirk. He pulled her closer to him and kisses her again deeply this time. He looks in to her eyes as he brushes some of her hair out of her face. "I didn't mean to upset you with my family drama, we have always been like this. Yes no more jealous hybrid boyfriends to worry about and I won't kill any of your friends."

Niklaus smirked at her and leaned in close to her. "Mmm and there are other reasons why I want you in my bed. The time in the forest was fun but not a proper first time." He said to her before he walked into the bedroom with her. "I'll be back shortly love." He kissed her before he left the room. He went over to his study to see Elijah, Marcel, Davina and Genevieve. "What is she doing here?" He snapped before he closed the door and they all began arguing with each other

Caroline smiled and giggled a little feeling his arms wrap around her. she leaned in and kissed him softly and deeply. "its nothing, don't worry about it. Family drama of that kind if just something I'll never be able to understand I guess. Its fine, don't worry about it" she said and wrapped her arms around him and smiled as she looked him in the eyes. " I really like it here. " she said keeping her eyes locked on his. " Don't have to worry about anything anymore, I'm all yours. I'm staying here, for you and no one else" she said with a big smile on her face.

She blushed as he brought up their day in the woods "oh yes it was great, no complaints here" she said blushing a little and breathed a laugh. "it would be nice to do it again sometime in a nice comfy bed" she said and winked a little. she smiled as he walked out and she went through her things and got herself settled in. She was really happy about this move and was really looking forward to something. She just hoped no problems would come up just because of her. She knew this whole situation was pretty much out of no where and may even get a little complicated.

Niklaus smiled as he held her close while he kissed her on the lips softly but deeply. "Siblings are terrible sometimes just be lucky you don't have any especially the bossy and annoying ones I have. Being the middle child royally sucks." He smirked as his eyes fixed on her with his arms around her waist. He smiled and kissed her on her head. "I am glad you like it here, it is my home and now yours too." His grin grew when hearing her words. "Your mine? Well so you know I don't like to share my things and I like to play with them all the time." He whispered seductively before he kissed her on the neck

He noticed her blushing. "You blush everytime I bring that day up don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer. "The day you let me ruin all other guys for you." He smirked at her. "Then again and again over and over again till well we need a new bed." He laughed before he left her. In the study Marcel and Elijah were trying to reason with him. "No it is simple we take Davina and the witches get to keep their lives but no practicing magic. Or you'll be surprised what I can do with an army of vampires and a new hybrid." He exclaimed. "Now get out before I thow you Out Gen." He snapped before he calmed down "Now if you don't mind I got a blonde vampire in my room that I would like to spend some time with." He then left the room

Caroline smiled as he asked her why she kept blushing about their first day in the woods alone. "Yea I guess you can say you ruined me for other guys. I've been through a lot..Damon took my virginity..then I had Matt for a little while..then moved on to Tyler for way to long" she said rolling her eyes "But you..I think you took my innocence more than anything else. Made me realize what I was missing out on. How great it could really be .." she said and wasn't sure what else there was to say after all these months apart. "I came to realize that you were the one I needed to be with. I always did feel safe with you and now I know why. I needed a real man to take care of me" she said smiling some as she looked at him. " Don't worry, I don't like to share much either. When I find something I want, I rarely let go"

Caroline looked up as he walked back into the room. She was just finishing putting her things away and officially got settled in. "everything okay?" she asked just making sure, she really didn't want to be a reason for any fighting around here. Mostly there was just a bunch of new faces for her to get to know and she was always willing to make new friends. If she was avoiding anyone it was going to be Hayley. They had never been friends and right now she wasn't too sure if that word could ever be used to describe them. If at all, it would just take some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Niklaus chuckled as he he listened to her about taking her innocence, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I've been with many women over the years, but you have been much different. I haven't felt this about a girl since I turned. You bring out this sweet soft guy in me. That is hard for me to do, after years and years of the touch evil killer." He told her as he held her close to him in his arms. He listened to her talk about their time together about what she realized after then. "I will take care of you till the day I die, you are the good in me and I truly mean that." He smirked when he heard what she said "So you'll never let me? I'll hold you to that love."

Niklaus came back into the room after he storm off from he study, he tried to calm himself before he came into the room but his anger was still showing. "I am fine love. You don't have to worry about it just some territory stuff." He said kissing her on the lips quickly. "You all done packing here love?" He asks. He wraps his arms around her, "you ready to join the party?"

Caroline smiled as she looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked and tilted her head to the side "cause I know you too well..I know that look" she said giving a little laugh and nodded "yea I'm done, all settled in" she said wrapping her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I'm ready for the party. I'm looking forward to it, it sounds like fun" she said keeping her arms around him.

"I never felt this way about anyone before either. I didn't know I could feel like this again" she said and knew all to well that she had brought out a better side to him. She saw it all the time when they were alone together.

Niklaus sighed and nodded his head. "Do you you really want to know?" He asked her. "I am doing a truce with Marcel and part of that includes getting a witch back from the witches. And a certain witch I had a fling with showed up to stop us." He explained. He kissed her again smiling happily has he did so. "Mm you are making it so tempting to make sure you never else this room for the rest of the night." He smirked and laughed again. "But I must make an appearance at least so people still know who is in charge ."

He smiled when he heard what she said about how he effected her. "You can never feel this way about someone again because I am one of a kind love." He chuckled as he lead her out of the room by her hand. He smiled back happily at her as they were leaving the room going to the party.

"Yes I want to know, there's nothing you can't tell me" she reminded him, they had too much history as it was. She didn't want the secrets between them. "Okay seriously, who haven't you slept with?" She asked laughing a little "I'm starting to feel like I have to catch up a little." She said smirking and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply and passionately. "I don't feel like feeling something for someone else. I want you to be my last" she said smiling and took his hand as she walked out with him

"oh come on..don't you want to show me off a little?" She asked giggling "even stay for a little while then you can have me all to yourself. Cause get interesting if you let me have a few drinks first" she had always loved parties and could easily blend in. She knew her place and just wanted to be seen at Klaus's side for the evening.

Niklaus looked at her "I promise to tell you everything from here on out then. Like did you know you snore when you sleep." He teased her messing with her. "Oh really I believe in you friend circle the only two you haven't slept with is Jeremy and Stefan." He smirked lifting her up a little while he was still laughing before he put her back down. "Oh and do not go near the wolves if they show up. I don't want my girl getting hurt." He told her before he kissed her back deeply holding onto her lower back with his hands. "I did promise you that love. So who exactly was your first? Matt or Tyler?" He asked out of pure curiosity while he walked with her.

"I do want to show you off plenty, though I rather have you all to myself." He told her as he moved behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Then I better stay longer to enjoy the show." He smirked. His eyes scanned the party, "Let me introduce you to a few people that you will like. Since you already know Hayley and Elijah we can skip those two."

"I do not snore! How do you even know what I'm like when I sleep? " she asked playfully narrowing her eyes at him. Caroline laughed "I am not sleeping with my best friends little brother..Bonnie already had dibs" she said grinning and laughed a little. "Relax, nothing is going to happen to me. Clearly I have a type though, I like wolves" she said a little teasingly. "All warm and cuddly..how can a girl resist" she smiled and kissed him passionately and leaned back into his arms and had a big smile on her face "I'll be fine don't worry. besides, if anything happens you'll just save my life like you always do" she said smiling and sighed heavily "if you must know, Matt was my first. But then again I was human then. When I was turned I knew I couldn't stay with him. It was too risky. Especially after the night in the woods and I accidentally bit him...I was brand new I didn't know what I was doing. I felt horrible for days. I just knew I had to break up with him. Without even trying I got Tyler. Just because I was a good friend through the first full moon..he kissed me for it and it caught me off guard..why am I telling you this?" She asked shutting up

she walked with him through the crowd and saw how mostly everyone was paired off, it was kind of cute. It was a little odd how Hayley was standing pretty close to Elijah, like they were together or something. she gave a friendly smile in their direction and walked with Klaus and let him introduce her to some new people. If she was moving here, she did have to know some of the locals.

"When I dropped off your bracelt, you were sleeping so peacefully till you let out loud snore." He laughed teasing her some more. He chuckled again pulling her close to him listening to her talk about her friends. "Just stay away from them they are unpredictable. Oh love your type isn't wolves just hybrids. Though we are warm and we do like a good looking girl in our arms." He teased her right back. He kissed her again feeling the space between them close increasingly. He smiled as he walked with her in his arms, letting everyone who saw them that she was his girl. He couldn't help but grin widely. "I know I just worry about you seeing how a wolf bite can kill vampires and I don't enjoy seeing you in pain." He listened to her talk and talk; he was letting her as he enjoyed finding out more about her before he met her. "It is ok love you can talk all you want. I should have kissed you for saving me since Tyler got to for being there for him." He smirked again.


	7. Chapter 7

Niklaus took one hand off of a Caroline to give a slight wave at Elijah ignoring Hayley completely since they were not on speaking terms since he gave their daughter away to are ekah without her permission. He waved again when seeing Marcel with Josh, Davina and Diego. "Caroline love this is my best mate Marcel, Davina, her best mate Josh and my second in command Diego." Niklaus introduced Caroline to his friends.

Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes "I don't even know how I ended up with Tyler, it just happened. I wasn't even trying. Which might have been a good thing now that I think about it. But when he kissed for the first time I was even more confused since I was trying to get Matt back. " she said laughing a little "but I don't want to bore you with the details. " she said as she walked along side him .

Her eyes instantly went to Marcel "its very nice to meet you" she said smiling as she met him gaze and said hello to everyone. She was thrilled as her eyes fell to Davinia, finally someone her own age. Or at least close enough. It made Caroline feel a little more comfortable somehow. It made everything easier. She was still trying to deal with Bonnie's demise, she wasn't trying to replace her so quickly but it was nice to have another young witch around that was close in age with her.

Niklaus chuckled a little about the way she spoke about Tyler. "Well you don't need to worry about him any longer love. You are with me now anyways, and let's face it you and I for a long time were confusing. What abou when you kissed me, still confused on how you felt about me?" He smirked as he kissed her cheek gently. "I enjoy hearing about your life love. You can talk to me about whatever you want to. As long as you talk to me in exact detail about any slumber party you had." He teased her.

Niklaus shook hands with Marcel, Josh and Diego while he just smiled politely at Davina. He saw Caroline's eyes bright up when she saw Davina "Love how about you Davina and Josh go get some drinks while Marcel, Diego and I have a quick chat." He suggested thinking it would be great for Caroline to become friends with the people closer to her age. He then turned Marcel who asked about the few wolves that did show up. "Ah Hayley invited them, after everything she still sticks by them. And I think she wanted to piss me off."

Caroline smiled and laughed "oh yes I know, all you wanted to do was talk about me" she said smiling even more remembering all those days how she couldn't even stand to be around him half the time. It took months before she was even comfortable being alone with him. "I kiss you because I knew that was what you always wanted. I knew you wanted me. I have to admit I wondered what it would feel like to let you kiss me. I didn't know it would go further than that" she said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"okay" she said smiling as he suggested she would go and hang out with Josh and Davinia a little bit. It was an easy start to even talk to them. Caroline might have been a couple semesters of college but technically she was 17 and always will be. Neither one of them looked much younger than her so it was perfect for them to bond and get to know each other. she was even more comfortable as Josh told her that he was a vampire. She almost felt sorry for him though, he was so young. She offered up her own help if he needed anything, she knew how hard it could be to control the hunger sometimes. " trust me alcohol helps" she said laughing a little and basically recited everything that Stefan had told her when he got her through her first days as a vampire.

Niklaus smirked and laughed again. "Because love I have already told you about me. I want to know more about you." He told her remembering the times they spent talking, he enjoyed all of them even if she just did it to distrct him. He was glad that he was finally opening to him after time and time again where she kept him at arms length. "I think I made the pretty clear I wanted you after I returned to Mystic Falls after creating some more hybrids. And did I disappoint you with that kiss? Though really are forget one would be considered when I was in Tyler's body which is funny. Hey you give me an inch I'll take a mile." He teased her

He snuck a quick kiss on her cheeks before he unwrapped his arms from around he letting her walk off with Josh and Davina. "No Cami? Still hates me too much?" He joked with Marcel making all three men laugh. Niklaus kept his eyes on Caroline to make sure she stayed safe since there were wolves there now due to Hayley trying to hurt him. "I don't want any tightly today either between the witches or wolves. Though Genevieve would have it coming, I just don't need a war breaking out when we are trying to show our strength for the like fourth time." He chuckled before Hayley came over with Elijah to speak with Niklaus. "Ah what does my older brother and the little new hybrid now."

Caroline laughed as Davinia tried to warn her about Klaus. '' don't have to worry sweetie I'll be alright. I'm kind of the last person he would ever try to hurt. We have a bit of a history..a messy one but still." She explained as the three teenagers started drinking for the night. "I know what he's done, I was there for some of it. I'm just willing to move past it and let it go" she said knowing it sounded a little crazy. Caroline didn't want to worry them about it , she was making the right decision though, about letting him in finally.

Her smile faded when she noticed Hayley had joined them. She didn't know what to think or what to feel about it. It just made her take a few shots of tequila . Caroline couldn't avoid her forever and had to try and talk and get to know Hayley better at some point.

Niklaus overheard Davina trying to warn Caroline about him. He let Marcel and Diego go mingle around while he handled his brother and Hayley. "Oh relax I'm not going to kill your wicked for trying to blame my army for their killings. I wouldn't do that hear especially in front of Caroline." Niklaus assured the two of them though he knew both of them did not trust him. "I'll save my rampage for another day. When I have a stronger army, so tell them it depends on my mood." He laughed again tying to make a joke seeing them so serious. "Oh Hayley you need to relax I suggest you actually have fun with Elijah rather than plotting my death."

He than walked over to Caroline and the other two teens at the party. "You having fun love?" He asked seeing her drinking while he hasn't even had his first drink yet. He ordered one before turning back to Caroline smiling and then turned to Davina. "Don't worry Davina I will take care of Caroline I would never hurt her." He said

Caroline smiled as she nodded "yes I'm having fun" she said smiling "yea he would never hurt me. He's already tried that..he panicksd at the last second and had no choice but to save me" she said thinking about that one time when he did purposely bite her. She got herself another drink and took her time this time ,she didn't want to get drunk to quickly. Although it would make things interesting.

she kept an eye on. Hayley for the longest time without even realizing it. She still felt the tiniest bit threatened that Hayley was even here. In Caroline's eyes , Hayley should feel lucky to be the one to give him a child. Even if it wasn't intentional, it still happened and it was the one thing Caroline could never give to anyone. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it though and kept it all to herself. she would get over the jealousy one day it would just take some time.

Niklaus laughed as he took a drink from his glass. He listened to her tell Davina about the time he bit her in order to be freed from Elena's house. "Oh you know you liked it love. You took your time feeding from me more than before." He teased her as he drank from his glass till it was empty and he ordered another one. He sat down on a bar stool and pulled Caroline down into his lap wrapping an arm around her waist.

He saw that Caroline was looking at Heyley and saw something in her eyes. "Care love jealousy is not a good color on you especially since there isn't anything to worry about. Trust me you are the most amazing woman I have ever been with." He explained before taking another drink from his glass. "And you are twice the woman she would ever be. I know you wouldn't try to hurt me even if were fighting."

Caroline smiled and laughed "yea I fed on you a little more than last time, I think I actually almost died that night. I was weak I had no choice. And you liked it and you know it. You hated seeing me like that' she said smirking a little and giggled as he pulled her into his lap.

She placed her hand on his and leaned back into his arms. "I know baby, I know she's nothing to you. " she said softly looking back at him and kissed his lips. "I love you and I always did. " she said honestly as she looked him in the eyes "I know it didn't seem that way but I was just playing hard to get. We both know how much you loved the chase. " she said smirking playfully.

Niklaus looked at her and smiled. "I wouldn't let you die, I was just really angry at the time and did like being trapped. Oh I did like you drinking my blood, next time I get to taste yours." He whispered the last part in her ear. "I did and I am sorry for effecting you but I knew Tyler wouldn't be effected and you were the closest vampire that Bonnie cared about." He rubbed her stomach when shhe was on his lap.

He smiled when she spoke and then kissed him, he kisses her back gently as he moved one of his hands to her thigh rubbing it as he held her in his arms. "I love you and I always will love." He laughed when he heard her admit she was playing hard to get. "I don't mind it love. It was fun to chase you, I do like a challenge." He smirked teasing her right back. "Now if I remembered correctly you wanted to dance."

Caroline smiled feeling his lips against hers. She gave a soft moan as he rubbed her thighs. "Yes I want to dance with you again. I liked it too much the first time, I want a do over" she said smiling even more as she looked him in the eyes. "One way or another I think I was meant to be your girl. Katherine did turn me just for you. I doubt she counted on you falling in love with me"

caroline was very amused with everything that had happened in the last year and how nothing went the way she thought she would. She still didn't know how to tell her mom she dropped out of college to move to New Orleans. If she did make it past a century she could always go back to college then.

Niklaus kissed her one more time before he pulled his lips away from hers, with a big grin on his face from hearing her moan. "Than we can dance as much as you want tonight love." He told her as he began standing up lifting her up with him. He chuckled a little when he heard her. "Maybe I should have thanked Katerina than. I doubt I would be able to sacrifice you after I saw your beauty." He said as he led her out to where everyone was dancing.

Niklaus smiled at her as he brought her back into his arms with one hand on her lower back and a hand holding one of hers. If you asked him a year ago where he would be, he would have said by myself making more hybrids. He is happier this way though, he had the girl he loves with him and that all that mattered to him


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline got up with him and took his hand as she let him lead her to the dance floor. "Maybe you wouldn't have been able to really do it, but why did it have to be someone I knew?" she asked softly thinking of how it was Elena's Aunt that had taken her place. she placed her hand on his shoulder as she held his hand and started to dance with him. "I mean I get it, you were trying to hurt Elena..I get it..maybe I even got over it a little. " she said as she looked him in the eyes and kissed his cheek "I'm just happy to be here with you right now" she said smiling and rubbed his back a little as she stayed close in his arms.

Caroline would never have guessed she would be here in his arms in a years' time. If someone had told her she would end up with Klaus she never would have believed it. She had to admit to at least herself that she was much happier with Klaus than she had been with anyone else, for Caroline that was saying a lot. She had gotten everything she had wanted and then some. Everything was perfect and she couldn't ask for anything else after tonight.

Niklaus turned to Caroline when he heard her ask a question, he let out a sigh. "I wanted to hurt Elena since Damon rescued you and Tyler. Plus to be honest I liked the idea of all women for the sacrifice. Jenna was the best option since I believed Bonnie had died." He explained to her remaining calm though he was upset with himself now for killing someone close to his love. "You shouldn't be over it. I killed someone close to you in order to get what I wanted." He said as he looked her in the eyes, a smile curled on his lips when she kissed his cheek. He danced with more, moving his body to the music. "I am happy to have you here with me love." He smiled as he kissed her forehead gently.

Niklaus never thought he would be this happy ever, let alone feel guilty for killing someone, he didn't even feel guilty when he killed his own mother or his father. Caroline brought out the best in him and that is what he needed from her. He needed to know he wasn't just a monster like everyone thought he was, and she let him know that, that he could be more then people thought he was. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight love?"

Caroline smiled as she looked at him and continued to dance with him and moved her body to the beat of the music along with him. "don't have to apologize, it was a long time ago. I'm kind of over it now.." she said softly as she looked him in the eyes. " you're good to me, very good to me. You always have been no matter what you had done. Believe me when I say that I love you" she said softly in his ear and kissed his cheek. "I am very happy to know that wolfy bitch Jules is dead, she deserved it after what she did to me" she said with a small laugh. "She should have known better, kidnapping me for no reason, it could end up bad for her " she said smirking a little and stayed in his arms as she danced with him.

"thanks baby, that's very sweet. You look amazing too, as usual" she said with a grin and leaned in and kissed him softly and passionately on the lips. "I'm very happy with you, there's no way around that" she said honestly. Caroline had never thought she would fall for Klaus like this and there was nowhere else that she wanted to be right now than to be in his arms, where she was safe. Where she belonged. Caroline had always had a way about her to bring out the good in people, sometimes it had worked in her favor and sometimes she would still end up all alone for no reason at all. It didn't bother her so much any more, it was the past and she didn't want to think about it too much. When she looked at Klaus she just saw a happy future and didn't care what anyone would say about it. She had already heard all the warning labels, now she just wouldn't listen to it anymore.

Niklaus looked down at her as he danced with her close to him in his arms, a smile curled on his lip slightly as he looked into her eyes. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I do need to apologize, I hurt you by kiling Jenna when I was trying to hurt Elena for Damon rescuing you and Tyler. I needed a vampire and I wanted an all girl sacrifice so unless there was another female close to Elena I could have turned I would have. I didn't enjoy killing her family like that. Then to make matters worse I turned your best friend into a ripper again." He admitted to Caroline. "I love you so unbelievable much Caroline love." He said smiling happily. "I am surprised you lot didn't kill her before I did since she did that to you. I also would have killed her boyfriend for his role in it along with Tyler." He said to her with a small posessive growl in his voice as he spoke to her.

"I only speak the truth to you from here on out love. Oh I know I look amazing, always have alway will." He smirked with a small chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her back passionately and deeply. He rubs her lower back as he looks at her with his wide grin on his face. Niklaus never thought he would fall in love again or feel even guilty. He hasn't felt this way about a girl since Tatia. And he didn't even feel guilty when he killed his parents and imprisoned his siblings for years. Caroline was changing him for the better and he loved that about her. He really would give up everything just to be with her. He would give up New Orleans, his leadership and even his revenge all to be with her.

Caroline smirked and put a finger to his lips "hey, doesn't matter anymore, It was a long time ago. We barely knew each other then. Why should any if it matter now?" she asked with a smirk on her face and kissed him deeply. She gave a little giggle "it doesn't matter and you know it, I'm okay. I'm right here with you and I don't want to be anywhere else. Me and Tyler would never work out..he always left me and said it was too dangerous. It hurt every time he pushed me away like that. You were the first one to ever invite me somewhere. It meant the world to me and I know it always will" she smiled as she looked at him and could tell he really wanted her here, in New Orleans was where she was going to stay. " I can't even imagine being with anyone else right now. I know a lot is going on here but I'll figure out a way to make it all work." She promised him and turned around in his arms and leaned back against him and let him hold her for a while.

She giggled a little hearing him growl, she always knew he was very protective over her. "everything is okay, I'm right now. Haven't you figured it out yet? You won" she said with a smile as she looked up at him and grinned. "you got what you always wanted. " she said knowing how he had always felt about her and never forgot his endless attempts just to get her alone and get to know her a little more. She had played hard to get for so long, eventually she had to give in at some point and give him what he wanted. She just never expected to fall in love like this with him. She just didn't care any more about what her friends would say about her sudden move to New Orleans. She would tell them someday but it was really none of their business. After all, she did have to move out of her mother's house eventually.

Niklaus smiled under her finger and gave it a kiss before he brought his hand up and pulled her hand away from his lips. "No it doesn't matter now. I am just glad we know each other now. He kissed her again as he pulled her into his chest, one of his hands cupped one if her cheeks. "I am so happy you are here love, with me and only me. I will never leave you now, where ever I go I plan on dragging you along with me, I did promise to show you the world I believe." He smirked a little and chuckled. "I had all good intentions on wanting you in New Orleans that is why the invitation was open. Obviously it is a good thing you are here, you seem different, happier." He pointed out before he kissed her again. "There is a lot going on and I don't want you to worry about it at all. You are here to have fun and forget about the stuff back in Mystic Falls, not get trapped in the problems I created by returning here."

He laughed and looked at her, "I know I won I just like growling because I can. Plus so all the vampires and wolves here know you are mine and only mine. And seeing how I can't mark you without killing you, growling is all I got." He told her. He smiled and laughed again. "I did I told you I always get what I want and so far that has been true." He kissed her cheek as the continued to dance with her. He didn't mind chasing her all those times she was playing hard to get, he always did enjoy a good challenge. Still in the end she was his girl, and that's what counted.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Excuse for the time lapse, this story is based on a roleplay currently going on right now. Sometimes things happen and you must jump around just a little.

* * *

Caroline smiled against his lips and played with his hands as she kissed him passionately and giggled happily against his lips. She just never felt like this and didn't know it was possible. She loved Klaus for exactly who he was. She knew she didn't have to change her appearance to please him. if she changed anything about her looks she would do it for herself. "I love you so much. You're good to me, more than anyone ever has. " she was very happy with him and found it easy to be herself.

Klaus kissed her more passionately while he kisses her, he laces his fingers with hers smiling against her lips. He loved her so much, he knew he didn't have to change but he did show his humanity side with her. He loved to show her that side and his romantic and loving side though he knew she didn't mind his beast or angry side either. He lets go of one of her hand and uses it to run his index finger down her chest while he looks her in the eyes. "I will always be good to be good to you since I love you so much."

She smiled against his lips and laced her fingers with his as she kissed him deeply and passionately. She had loved him more than anything and knew she belonged right here with him. She was madly in love with him and hoped nothing would ever change between them. "I know that baby, I love you too. You're everything to me" she said between kisses and looked up at him and looked him in the eyes.

Klaus lips curled into his usual smirk as he kissed her deeply and a little rough. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her more. He pulls his lips away and looks at her body smiling. He placed light kisses on her stomach, he loved her and only, that how it was going to stay forever. He moves his back up to hers. "As you are my everything as well love." He kisses her more as he looks into her eyes.

She gave a soft moan as he kissed her stomach. She bit her lip a little as she kept her eyes on him. " I know that baby. It was never a question my love' she said softly and smiled as she looked at him and kissed him passionately and just as roughly. she grinned and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her body.

He smirked again when he heard her moan just from kissing her stomach. He looked into her eyes still, "I know love. You are so amazing and that is exactly why I love you." He said before he kissed her again roughly, nipping at her bottom lip, he moved his hands to her back holding her close to him.

She kissed him back passionately and gave a soft moan against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, you have no idea. I'm all yours and I'll stay that way forever. I promise, just me and you now" she said smiling looking him in the eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're everything to me".

Klaus kissed her back deeply as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He pulls his mouth away from hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you and only you. I only want to be with you no matter what." He told her before he kissed her passionately, he grabbed onto her hands and pinned them about her head as he kissed her roughly.

Caroline smiled as she looked him in the eyes and kissed him back deeply and passionately and slid her tongue into his mouth. She held his hands and rested her arms above her head as she let out a soft moan against his lips. She didn't know what it was but really did like this side of him. she could definetely get used to it. She kissed him passionately and rubbed her foot against his and slowly up his leg.

Klaus kissed her passionately as he mixed his tongue with hers, his kisses were both filled with passion and want while he was also kissing her roughly. He moved his hands down to her wrist keeping a tight grip on them, he knew she wouldn't him taking control over her. He ground his hips with hers as he continued to kiss her before he pulled away sitting up on his knees. "Don't move." He warned her before he stripped both of them till he was only wearing his boxers and she was in her underwear and bra.

Caroline moaned softly as she grinded her hips against his in return and kissed him passionately. She kissed him with passion and love, she gave him everything she had left. She held still and didn't move an inch just like he said. "Right away again baby?" She asked with a smirk and really didn't mind spending the day in bed together.

Klaus smirked when he heard moan as he ground his hips against with hers. He kissed down to her neck, licking the length of her neck. He chuckled when he saw that she had listened to him, he kissed her deeply as he moved his hands to her bra pulling it off of her. "Mmm we are both vampires so it wouldn't kill us." He smirked. He flashed her on top of him. "Plus this time I am letting you take full control."

She smirked and tilted her head to the side and moaned as he kissed and licked her neck. "Mmm..I don't know baby. I kinda like this side of you" she said with a grin and held his hands, stopping him for just a second. "Wait wait wait.." she said and couldn't help but smile. "Klaus, baby come on..not like this" she whispered and pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. "Maybe I do like being in control sometimes..so when I'm in the mood..you'll know. Because if we are doing this..its on my terms" she said looking him in the eyes.

Klaus smirked as he was still kissing and licking her neck, he even nibbled on the sensitive part of her neck, he caresses her sides. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her "What's wrong love?" He asked her when he had heard her tell him to stop. He smiled at her and kissed her "Alright love, when you are in the mood we can do this. It is all on your terms." He said as he handed her back her bra and clothing.

She kissed him passionately and put her bra on but not her shirt. She laid down ans curled up and patted the spot next to her. "Nothing is wrong baby. I promise, its nothing. I just want this to mean something between us. For it to happen after a romantic evening or something. " she said laying on her side. "Don't be mad at me baby. You know that I love you and absolutely adore you"

Klaus thought as he kissed her before he pulled away from her. He listened to her before he smirked and got out of the bed, putting his clothes back on. He turned to her "I can do romance." He said as he put on his pants. "I am not mad love. I love you too. Now stay right there." He said pecking her on the lips quickly before he left the room.

She smiled and chuckled a little and kissed him back quickly. She grinned as she laid down and wondered what he was up to. "You're only do this just to have sex" she said smirking and curled up in the sheets and put her clothes back on and smiled to herself and bit her lip as she waited for him to return.

He laughed shook his head at her. "No I am doing this to prove our relationship is more than just hot sex with each other." He told her and gave her one more kiss before he walked off. He went downstairs and began putting together her surprise. He wanted to prove their relationship was more than sex and that he could be romantic with her.

Caroline smiled and relaxed a little knowing truly this wasn't about sex. It made her feel better about it and she waited patiently for him. Caroline knew him too well and knew what ever he was doing was going to be fantastic and very romantic. She changed clothes into something a little nicer than a t shirt and shorts and put on a nicer top and a skirt.

Klaus finished up setting the table and turned up to the stairs "Care love do you mind coming downstairs?" He smirked a little as he leaned against the stairs waiting for her.

Caroline smiles hearing him call her name and asking her to come downstairs. "I'll be right there" she called back and smiled as she got up off the bed and walked out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs to meet him at the base of the staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus smiled as he waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up before it gets cold." He smirked before he saw her coming down the stairs, he held out a rose for her. "For you love." He said with a bright smile on his face. He then grabbed onto her hand and lead her to the table

Caroline smiled and blushed as she walked down stairs and took the rose he handed her. "thank you, its beautiful" she said smiling and took in the scent as she took his hand and walked with him to the table. "you did all of this for me?"

Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek gently. "Not as beautiful as you are love." He whispered in her ear as he was with her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her, guiding her into the seat before scooting the chair to the table for her. "Maybe." He smirked before he sat down.

Caroline smiled and blushed as he kissed her cheek and held the chair out for her. she smiled as she looked at him and sat down. this was a big first for her, she was pretty sure she had never had a night like this with anyone before. "you're amazing right now, you know that?" she said as she looked him in the eyes.

He smiled when he saw her blushing, he enjoyed seeing that he had an effect on her like that. He kissed her head before he had taken his seat. He wanted to treat her right and prove their relationship could be more than sex, since he knew they both had relationships like that and didn't want to go through that again. "Only with you. I hope you like lasagna." He said as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

Caroline smiled as she looked at him in the eyes. "Oh I love it, its one of my favorites" she said smiling at her love. She had been through a lot and it was nice to see things were starting to change for the better. She knew their relationship wasnt about sex, even though it was great sex, she might have to give him a sexy thank you at some point.

Klaus smiled while he looked into her eyes, "I am glad to hear that love. It is one of the few dishes I know that other people seem to like." He smirked a little when he talked to her. He knew they didn't get off to be the best start but was glad they were getting a second chance now.

Caroline smiled as she looked at him "well you did good baby, everyone likes Italian" she said smiling and laughed a little. She was very happy with him and nothing could change that. She wanted to give him her heart. "It's perfect" she said as she took a bite.

Klaus chuckled at what she said and then he shrugged. "Well you can still mess up cooking, even when you had over a thousand years of practice." He said smirking again. All he wanted was to make her happy, and he could see he was doing that. He smiled "Thank you." He then took his own bite out of his.

Caroline smiled as she looked at him "oh I really doubt that's possible for you, messing things up" she said smirking a little and kept her eyes on him. she was madly in love with him and really hoped that he knew that. "you're nervous about something." she said making an observation. she could tell very easily that he was actually nervous about their evening together.

Klaus shook his head and laughed "I am not perfect at everything love, there is only so much you can master in a thousand years." He told her. He looked into her eyes with his loved filled eyes, he could see she loved him back. "I am not nervous, I never get nervous." He exclaimed

Caroline smiled and laughed a little "alright, alright. " she said with a grin and continued to eat with him. "I really do love you, I really hope you know that by now. I wouldn't be here with you. Literally 'she said looking up at him and in the eyes.

Klaus smiled at her as he laughed a little "Ok the truth is you make me nervous, I haven't been in a real relationship for a while and it makes me nervous." He admitted to her. He grabbed onto her hand smiling. "I know you love me, like you know I love you."

Caroline smiled and held his hand "I know you do baby, I love you too. More than you will ever know" she said smiling even more and kissed his cheek. "you're my everything, I wouldn't know what to do without you"

Klaus kissed her hand gently before he rubs his thumb over the top of her had. "When love is true, you can't form words for it." He told her, smiling when she kissed his cheek. "You'll never have to find out, I'll always be here for you."

she smiled as she looked him in the eyes and lovingly squeezed his hand "I know baby. I've never felt so safe with anyone else" she said looking him in the eyes.

He looked closely at her, smiling as he laces his fingers with hers. "I love being with you love. I feel safe with you too, I never open up like this ever with any one." He told her.

she smiled as she looked at him "secret is safe with me" she said with a grin on her face as she leaned in and kissed him deeply and passionately. " I love you so much. All of this..its perfect" she said and really couldn't remember ever having a romantic evening with anyone before. It was a first for her and she would never forget it.

Klaus laughed a little as he looked into her eyes. "Thank you love." He muttered before he closed the space between them and kissed her back deeply. He pulled away little so their lips still brushed against each other. "I love you too. I am glad you like it." He said before kissing her again. He was happy she enjoyed what he did for her.

she smiled and kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him deeply. "you're amazing you know that" she said smiling and kissed him deeply. " of course I like it, I'm in love with you baby. I always will be"

He pulled her into his lap as he kissed her back more, passionately with every kiss. He rubbed her back with his hands as he kissed her deeply. "Yeah I know" He smirked and kissed her again. "Well I could have done something wrong with it, I can screw up you know. I am in love with you and only you, forever which is a good thing since we are immortal."

she smiled and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "mm..forever sounds nice coming from you" she said smiling "oh baby that's impossible to screw something like this up. Don't even worry about it. Anything you do for me, I'll love it" she said promising him.

He looked up at her and smiled at her, he loved her being in his arms, he felt both safe and at home with her in them. "I love you so much love." He said as looked into her eyes, he moved one hand to her face softly caressing it. "But I still want to impress you and make you happy." He told her.

she smiled feeling his hand on her cheek " no pressure. I am happy right here with you" she said smiling and leaned her head down and kissed the inside of his wrist. " I love you so much baby. It's just me and you now" she said smiling even more and loved how comfortable she was around him.

Klaus kissed her forehead gently while caressing her cheek softly. "I know but I want to treat you like the queen you are." He told her, he smiled when she kissed his wrist. "I remember when you feed from me there, I wanted you so much then, I forgot to tell you how personal blood sharing is." He said as he looked down at her. "I love you too."

she pressed her forehead against his and rubbed his arms as she stayed in his lap " I know baby, I heard about how it was personal later on. Damon mentioned it..when Elena had no choice but to feed on him for a while. " she said and laughed a little "but I don't think that applies to what was going on between us..right?" she asked and knew it was impossible. the whole thing between Elena and Damon was due to a sire bon that had been created.

Klaus smiled while resting his head against hers while he held her close to him, his hands gently touching her lower, rubbing it. "Ah well that is different, they were sired. It is still personal no matter what though, it is all about the connection and blood lust." He explained to her. "I don't know to be quiet honest love. We aren't sire but we did share blood."

Caroline smiled and nodded "yea baby I know we did. " she said smiling as she looked at him "I know you weren'tCaroline smiled and nodded "yea baby I know we did. " she said smiling as she looked at him "I know you were trying to hurt me..it was lust. I know the difference baby" she said smiling and kissed his lips. trying to hurt me..it was lust. I know the difference baby" she said smiling and kissed his lips.

Klaus smirked a little and then smiled "It was nice." He told her as he looked into her eyes, letting out a chuckle. "I am talking about when we did it upstairs. Now that was lust inside of healing." He smirked before kissing her back.

She smiled and kissed him passionately. 'I know baby. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. It was just lust and passion" she said smiling and kissed him again deeply and passionately. She giggled a little against his lips and kissed him as passionately as ever.

He kissed her back deeply, cupping the back of her neck with one of his hands. "If I did hurt you, I'm sorry." He said against her lips before kissing her passionately. He smiled hearing her giggle as they were kissing her more.

Caroline smiled as she kissed him deeply and passionately wrapping her arms around his neck. "No baby you didn't hurt me. I'm okay, just sore" she said grinning and kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus kisses her deeply again mixed with passion as well, he moved his lips to her neck where he had bit her, kissing her there. "Better?" He smirked teasing her. She smiled and giggled a little and tilted her head back and moaned a little. "Better" she said grinning "but that's not where I hurt" she said smirking abs kissed him passionately.

Klaus nuzzled his nose against her neck before he moved his mouth back to her mouth kissing her deeply and passionately. "Where does it hurt love?" He asked before kissing her again.

She smiled and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his and wrapped her legs around his waist. "A little bit lower" she said with a smirk as she kissed him back.

Klaus smirked while kissing her, he moved some of the plates aside before he set her down on the table. He began kissing down the chest that her top was showing off. "There?" He asked her while kissing all over her expose cleavage. She smiled as he moved the plates aside and sat her down on the table. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she started to breath heavily as he kissed her chest that her clothes weren't covering. "Mmm..no not quiet..getting closer though" she said closing her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her bare skin.

He looked at her while he was still kissing her skin more, he dropped to his knees moving her leg over his shoulder. He placed light kisses on her knees and thighs. "There?" He asked her again as he sucked on her right inner thigh. She was breathing heavily as he kissed her knees and her inner thigh. "Close enough. " she said panting a little as she looked down at him. "A little bit over more...more like south and center" she said draping her leg over his shoulders.

Klaus kissed his way up her thigh, nipping along the skin watching the little hickies that he left heal. He kissed her clothed cover pussy after he dipped his head under her skirt. "Here?" He asked her as he kissed along the cloth. Caroline gave a soft moan as she bit her lip feeling him kiss her thighs working his way up and leaving hickies on her legs. "Mmm...Mmm..ooh yes. Oh yea baby right there" she moaned in response and hiked her skirt up a little more as she spread her legs open a little more for him.

Klaus face changed before pulled her underwear down with his fangs and then his face changed back. He placed soft kisses up and down her slit, spreading her legs wider then before. "Mmm...is that better? Still sore?" He asked her . Caroline giggled a little feeling his fangs for just a moment. "I know im wet but don't get too excited baby" she said smirking and looked down at her love. "Mmm..feels good baby. I feel great" she said smiling and ran her fingers through his hair.

Klaus stopped and looked up at her smirking "Just trying to get rid of your underwear faster." He smirked before he started to kissing slit again before he slipped his tongue past the folds, swirling his tongue around her clit. "Yummy..." He whispered. Caroline smiled and moaned softly for him. "Mmm...Mmm..oh god baby that feels amazing right now. Never thought you would go down on me like that" she said smirking and moaned louder as he licked her wet folds.

Klaus continued to lick her before he nibbled on her clit, he looked up at her and smirked. "I am just trying to make you less sore baby." He teased her "And all you had to do was ask." He slipped two fingers into his core and his mouth began sucking on her clit again. She moaned as he continued to eat her out and nibble on her sensitive clit. "Mmmm..ooh yes..Mmm Klaus" she moaned wrapping her legs around his neck and shoulders. "I was shy about it before. Nice to know i don't have to anymore" she said grinning as she leaned back a little and moaned louder as he slid his fingers inside her. He sucked on her clit while his fingers were thrusting in and out of her harder and deeper with every thrust. He looked up at her as he replaced his tongue with his thumb on her clit. "You don't need to be shy with me love." He tells her. He takes his fingers out before he dove his tongue into her core.

Caroline moaned for him and nodded her head "oh yes i do baby" she said closing her eyes as she moaned louder for him as hee breathing increased. "Mmm..oh my god..mmmm..oh ..ooh yes." She moaned getting closer to her release and started to cum a little for him. "Mmm..baby..bed..right now" she demanded just wanting to lay down for this.

Klaus smirked as he thrusted his tongue fast and hard inside of her, curling his tongue up to tease her g spot. He listened to her moaning encouraging him to go harder and deeper inside of her. He tasted her start to cum, licking it up. He stood back up and flashed them to the bed room. "You want to be in charge this time love?"

She smiled and laughed a little as she laid back on the bed and smiled looking up at him. "Oh yes I do baby"she said reaching for him and pulled him down on top of her as she kissed him passionately wrapping her legs around his waist and quickly rolled them over and got on top of him. She rolled her hips against him as she moaned softly and took her clothes off pretty quickly and tossed them aside not really caring where they ended up.

Klaus looked down at her smirked before he bent down on top of her, he kissed her back deeply and passionately. He helped lock the legs around his waist before he rolled them so he was bottom of her. He let out a groan and growl when she was rolling her hips against her. "So what are you going to do to me love?" He asked her. She smirked as she held his hands and pinned him down pinning his hands above his head. "Mmm..making sure you dont leave" she said kissing his neck as she slowly started to grind her hips against him. she couldn't really think about what she was doing or she would never go through with it. She just kissed him over and over again as she held his hands and laced her fingers with his.

Klaus looked at her closely when she pinned his arms down, he knew he was older and stronger but he let her be in charge. "Now why would I leave?" He smirked before he groaned again from her hips moving and from her kissing his neck. He laced their finger together gripping to them as he kissed her deeply.

She smiled as she stopped for just a moment. She wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. "I..I just don't want you to go anywhere right now. Not now, not ever" she said taking his clothes off and kissed his lips deeply and passionately as she kissed down his chest slowly working her way down to his pants. She removed his pants and moved to the side as she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck him off and bob her head up and down slowly taking him deeper into her mouth.

Klaus freed one of his hands, grabbing her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I'm never going any where, there is no where I rather be right now." He told her before placing a gentle kiss on the lips. He then let's her undress him, and he kissed her back before he began groaning while she was kissing his skin. He sat up on his elbows watching her remove the pants, he let out a gasp when he felt her mouth around his harden cock. His head went back onto his pillow as his fingers laced through her hair. She smiled to herself feeling his hands in her hair and heard him groan as she started to suck his cock. Ashe took it as a sign she was doing something right for once. she wanted to give him a little pay back and wanted to make him feel the way he had just made her feel. She gave a tiny moan feeling his hands in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on his cock and stroked him with her hands. It took her just a moment until she was fully comfortable and quickened her movements a little as she started to suck harder and faster. She kept her eyes on him just to make sure he was enjoying this.

Klaus groaned louder thrashing his head on his pillow while she was sucking his cock, she was doing everything right to him. He was groaning and growling, even muttered her name in pleasure as she kept going. He gripped onto her blonde curls gently as she kept bobbing on his cock. "God...love...fuck..." He groaned loving everything she was doing. When she went faster he groaned and growled louder. His eyes closed enjoying the pleasure. She smirked hearing his moan her name a few times, it was all a goof sign for her. she continued what she was doing and picked up her speed a little more as she pulled her mouth back and stroked him with her hands as fast as she could for a moment before taking him back into her mouth and sucked him harder taking him in fully and downing his full length as she moaned feeling the tip of his cock reach the back of her throat a few times.

Klaus continued his groaning and growling while she continued to move her mouth on his cock. Oh god...Caroline!" He cried out when he could feel her taking him all in, he felt his pre cum ooze out from his tip. He grabbed onto her upper arms and pulled her off of his bring her face up back to his. "When I cum I don't want it to be in you love." He said while he was breathing heavily.

She laid next to him as he pulled her away as she leaned in and kissed his neck . "What's wrong baby? It's okay, I don't mind" she sais softly and rubbed his chest with her hand as she kissed his neck and sucked on his skin.

He pulled her close to him, back on top of her "I just didn't want to cum in your beautiful mouth." He told her groaning as she was kissing his neck. He sat them up, teasing her core with his still harden cock. "Mmm you are still in control though love." Caroline smiled as she moved closer to him and leaned in kissing him deeply and passionately on the lips. She smiled as she caught on to what he wanted. She straddled his waist as she kissed him passionately as she lowered herself down onto his cock and slowly started to bounce up and down on him.

Klaus smiled at her before he kissed her back passionately and he deepened the kiss they were sharing with each other. He continued to tease her core with his cock till she straddled him and lowered herself onto him. He let out a groan while he was kissing her deeply, he held onto her waist helping her bounce on his cock. She kissed him passionately as she moaned in pleasure feeling him inside her as she bounce on his cock. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck loving the way he felt inside her. Klaus smiled as he kissed her back passionately and a little rough from the pleasure he was feeling from her bouncing on his cock. He gripped onto her thighs before moving her legs around his waist letting his cock go deeper inside of her. He moved his lips along her jaw kissing it til moving to kiss her neck.

She kissed him passionately and smirked as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you" she whispered against his lips and smiles as she titled her head back closing her eyes as she moaned a little more feeling his lips on her jaw and on her neck. "Mmm...Mmm.." she moved her hips in a circle as she continued to ride him and kept a steady pace as she bounced up and down taking him a little deeper each time. "Mmm..ooh Klaus" she moaned in his ear and kissed his neck and shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. Klaus kissed her more as he cupped the back of her neck with one of his hands, clutching hair a little in his hand while the other one clung onto her lower back. "I love you too Caroline love." He whispered back. He kissed her neck a little roughly, sucking and nipping at it with his blunt human teeth. He helped her bounce more, thrusting his cock into her a little while moving his hips with hers. "You like that?" He whispered in her ear before nibbling at her earlobe.

"Mmm...mmmmm..ooh yes it feels so good" she moaned closing her eyes enjoying all of this way to much as she started to bounce harder on his cock. She was breathing heavily as she tightened up around him and let out a little squeal of pleasure. "Mmm...mmmm..uugh oh my god yes right there..harder" she begged feeling him nibble on her neck. She really didn't care anymore if he fed on her right now.

Klaus smiled as kissed her neck more, he pulled her hair down allowing him more access to her neck, he thrusted his cock up more harder while she was still bouncing on her. He felt her tighten up around her while he kept moving his hips with hers, he listened to her beg him pulling away so he looked into her eyes. "You sure love?" He asked her. She looked him in the eyes and nodded as she pulled her hair back to the side. "I'm sure. It's okay baby. I'm not going to scream or anything" she said softly. "I love you baby. It's okay I'm fine with it" she said.

Klaus lightly caressed the skin of the bare side of her neck before he lowered his mouth onto her neck kissing it gently. "I love you Caroline." He said before he bit into her neck with his fangs.

She smiled giving a soft moan as he kissed her neck first. "I love you too" she said closing her eyes and gave a soft moan as he bit into her neck. She just thought if it happened more often, eventually it wouldn't hurt anymore and she would eventually become immune to it.

Klaus fed from her before he pulled away licking the blood off his lips, he bit down on his wrist lifting it to her mouth to heal her from the wolf venom. He kissed her forehead gently worried he had hurt her. She hesitated just a little and a moment later later she bit into his wrist and drank some of his blood. She pulled back a few seconds later and kissed him softly. "I'm okay I promise" she whispered against his lips. Klaus looked into her eyes pushing her hair back from her face, he kissed her back passionately. "I know you are. But I just worry about you love." He told her as he caressed her back with a hand. He kissed her again softly.

"I'm alright, its not like I'm going yo die from it. I know you wouldn't let that happen to me". She said kissing him softly and passionately. She kept her legs wrapped around him as she kissed him over and over. "Mmm I would never let myself hurt you. I may let the beast out but I can control it with you, I love you so much Caroline love" He said before he kissed her back passionately and deeply. He rolled them over so he was on top of her, he began moving inside of her again.

She smiled and kissed him passionately "I love you too baby" she said smiling as she looked him in the eyes and laid down with him on top of her. she moaned in sweet pleasure for him and opened her legs for him a little more and moved her hips with his. "Mmm...Mmm Klaus" she moaned his name a few times as she moaned in pleasure for him.

He kissed her again deeply and passionately while he smiled down at her. He looked in her eyes as he began to quickly thrust inside of her of her deep and hard. He was groaning in pleasure as he continued to thrust in her. He moved her legs over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper while thrusting harder and faster inside of her with ever movement. "Have I ever mentioned I am glad you were a cheerleader?' He smirked. Caroline moaned louder as he lifted her legs up to his shoulders. 'Mmm..ooh yea right there baby" she moaned getting a little louder. She smirked and laughed as he mentioned her cheerleading days. "Eh, what can I say, it paid off a little for me" she said smirking and lifted her hips up and moaned even louder for him as he thrusted deeper inside her.

Klaus thrusted in and out of her repeatedly hitting her g-spot with every thrust, he leaned down and kissed her neck, to her chest gently. He chuckled when he heard her while he was still moving inside of her. "Well I love how flexible you are." He said against her collar bone as he was still kissing along her skin.

She giggled a little as she looked down at him. "Mmm..oh my god baby that feels so good right now" she moaned as she arched her back as he kissed her chest. "Mmm...uuugh yea..oh yes baby right there" she moaned louder as he hit her g spot over and over again. He looked at her as he kissed down her chest to her breasts. He kissed one of her breasts, running his teeth over the skin before he took the nipple into his mouth sucking it between his teeth, still looking at her eyes. His continued going deeper and harder inside of her while his movements grew fast.

Caroline moaned louder as he moved faster inside her. She reached up gripping the pillow as she arched her back as she moaned louder letting out a scream of pleasure as she was starting to orgasm. She was breathing heavily and rolled her hips against his trying to keep up with him. She never felt like this before and it was getting more difficult to control it. She was trying to hold back on him for as long as she could. she was soaking wet as her pussy squeezed his cock, she moaned even louder and started to cum.

Klaus pulled his mouth away from her nipple so he could watch her orgasm from underneath, he enjoyed watching her lose control with. He knew his release was coming soon that is why he is thrusts became faster and harder inside of her. He grabbed onto her hands over her head lacing his fingers with hers before he begun to cum inside of her soaking wet core.

She moaned for him and held his hands above her head and looked down at him . She was breathing heavily as she made eye contact with him. She whimpered in pleasure and licked her lips feeling him cum inside her. "Mmm...mmmm..yes baby..oh my god I love it" He groaned and growled while he was cumming in her, his eyes met hers and he smiled. He kissed her on the lips while he continued to move inside of her as he continued to cum in her till he was done. He rolled off of her breathing heavily after he did.

Caroline kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him for a moment and smiled against his lips. she laid next to him and caught her breath as they laid in bed together. "Mmm..that was fantastic baby" she said amiling as she looked up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus kissed her again before he had rolled off of her pulling her into his arms, having her head rest on his chest. He pulled the sheet over their naked bodies. "That was definitely amazing love. I am so glad happy we are a couple now." He said as he held her close to him. "There is sill so much more I need to tell you though" She cuddled close and laid in his arms resting her head on his chest. "I'm glad we are together too" she said smiling and looked up at him. "What is it baby?" She asked a little worried. "What haven't you told me yet"

He smiled down at her as he was holding her in his arm, she let one of his hands rest on her lower back, tracing patterns on it. He let out a sigh before he sat up in the bed. "Well there is a few people back from the dead" He began to tell her. "Kol and my mother are back..." He paused before he continued. "And I have another daughter."

She sat up as they talked for a while. "How many daughters do you have?" She asked half teasingly. "You thought a good time to tell me this was right after sex?" She asked raising an eye brow at him. It didn't bother her as much as hearing that his mother and brother were back. She focused on this whole thing about having another daughter.

He looked at her with a serious look before he smiled at her a little, he shrugged his shoulders at her question both of them. "I knew you would be in a good mood and not try to kill for not telling you sooner." He said. He looked into her eyes and let out a half hearted sigh. "Apparently I could still reproduce before I became a hybrid with anyone really. My daughter Lauren found me, we both have no clue who her mother was."

She sighed a little and pulled the sheets around her body and moved away a little and laid on her side with her back to him. She was quiet for a while and took a deep breath before she spoke. "I know." She said softly. "I met her yesterday.." she said just staring at the wall. "What bothers me is that she just shows up and tells me she's your daughter and how she didn't want me to hurt you or anything. What bothers me..is that she told me all of this before you did. So I just ignored it all until you said something to me"

He looked down at her, frowning when she moved away from him, he rest his head against the head board looking up at the ceiling while waiting for her to say something. His eyes widen when hearing she knew before he told her. He looked back at her while she spoke. "Love...I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to. It was hard enough telling you about Hope and I just met her, I didn't even believe her at first. I was going to tell you at dinner but we kind of got side tracked and it isn't something you say during sex."

She stayed quiet as she laid on her side and kept the sheets around her body. "I got over it..what happened with you and Hayley. " she said softly just letting him know. "True, not something to say during sex.." she said softly "what do you want me to do? Hmm?" She asked rolling over slightly to look at him. "What is it? Hmm? Want me to be a step mom or something?" She asked even though she wasn't sure if she could really do that, to Hope, maybe but this was much different and she didnt know what to say or how to react. "I told her I though it was a bit funny how you never mentioned her to me. That's when she said she just found you again. "

Klaus looked down at her before he got out of the bed putting his boxers back on, he walked over to his dresser. Digging out a pair of jeans and a shirt which he put on. "Yeah but it was still hard trying to come up with how to say something like that love." He told her as he leaned against his dresser, facing her. "You don't have to be anything. I just wanted to tell you and let you know I had another daughter out there." He exclaimed trying to stay calm as he was talking to her about this. "See so I didn't want to say it while I was eating you out. And I am not the only one keeping secrets in this room"

She pouted a little and sat up looking at him as she put her clothes back on. "Why are you getting mad at me for this?" She asked "what secrets? I'm not keeping anything from you. im sorry I was in shock. I know I'm being a bitch about this but I was scared and didn't want to say anything about it , I wanted to hear it from you. " Klaus ran a hand through his hair while he looked at her. "Because you turned your back on me, you wouldn't even look at me." He told her, he chuckled a little as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "Elena texted me...I don't think she can do that from being dead. You told me they all were dead and I find out they are alive except for Bonnie and Damon. You told me they all died." He said. "And I know I am being an ass right now and I'm sorry."

She glared at him "that's not even the same thing. How can you compare that to this? Yes everyone died, everyone came back but bonnie and Damon. It was for like a day. Why do you even care?" She asked getting up and walked out of the room and went downstairs. She knew she turned her back on him for just a moment, what she wanted the most was a nice evening together where she could just be in his arms for a while after sex. She was done fighting with everyone and just wanted to cry. Elijah tried to stop her and just talk to her and calm her down . She agreed to take a walk with him and get some air.

"Because you lied to me!" Klaus shouted. "I just didn't know till recently I had another daughter, but you told me from the start they were all dead." He exclaimed, he didn't mean to come off this angry but he couldn't stop himself, his wolf rage was getting to him. "Caroline..." He whispered when she walked away. He really wish this had had gone another way, he hoped they could talk to each other about this more without fighting. Then he had surprise for her, but now instead of going after her he stormed off to his office slamming both doors behind him.

Elijah took Caroline out of there for a couple hours to talk to her and remind her how much Klaus had really loved her. They talked for a little while until she just burst into tears. She knew Elijah had heard their argument, it was hard to miss. "I'm done fighting with the one I love. I didn't do anything. this wasn' to be like this. " she said with tears in her eyes. "It's all too much right now. Just too much at once. " she said looking away and wipped her eyes as she slowly calmed down long enough to even think about going home back to him. "Things were good..real good. I was so happy and in a moment it all changed. I want to fix it and I don't know how"

Klaus sat in his office drinking trying to calm down, he knew he screwed up, he knew he let his anger get the best of him. He heard his doors opening hoping it was Caroline but it was just Hayley who woke up from hearing his fight with Caroline. "Sorry I woke you." He muttered to her before he looked back down at the carpet as he sat down in one of the chairs in his office. He listened to Hayley speak about how he should just be honest with Caroline and how he needed to remain calm. "I know I shouldn't have been angry with her, I didn't mean to get angry with her it just my hot headedness got to me." He exclaimed as he watched her take his drink and he chuckled rolling his eyes at her, he listened to her tell him drinking wasn't going to help solve his problems with Caroline. "Yes but it is calming me down." He smirked taking his drink back.

Elijah had walked her back to the house and she remained outside in the courtyard for a little while longer. She sat by the fountain and played with the water absent mindedly for a moment or two . She stayed outside not knowing what to say and was afraid of starting an even bigger unnecessary fight between them. It was usually her that had caused problems in relationships and it took everything she had left to keep her mouth shut through this one.

Klaus shook his head while Hayley was lecturing him on being a better boyfriend, he sat back in his chair try to tune her out. They talked for awhile, he ended up leaving his office after he helped Hayley video chat with Rebekah and Hope on his laptop. He ended up going back to his bedroom hoping Caroline would be there but she wasn't, he needed to talk to her, to apologize for starting a stupid fight with her. He needed her with him because without her he was a different and cold hearted man.

She cried silently alone for a moment before she calmed herself down and wipes her eyes and went inside the house. She saw Hayley and smiled a little. They exchanged hello's and Hayley told her that Klaus was upstairs. Caroline gave a soft smile and nodded "thanks.." she said and walked past her and went up to the bed room. She stopped short and leaned in the doorway and kept her eyes on him. "Klaus?" She asked softly and wasn't sure what to say. She still felt like her heart was racing and by the look on her face it was clear she had been crying.

Klaus rested a arm against a window before pressing his head against his arms while he looked out the window thinking. He couldn't lose her, but he didn't want to force her stay if she didn't want to stay with him. He regretted everything about the fight, he wish it didn't happen that they were just in each other's arms telling each other how much they loved each other. He let out a sigh before he stood back up about to leave his room to go find her when he saw her. He moved over to her standing in front of her. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her face to his, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

She held still as she saw he noticed her, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead against his and rubbed the back of his head. "Shh..Shh babe its alright. " she whispered and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry too. This wasn't supposed to be this way darling. I don't like fighting with you, its getting scary"

Klaus saw she was crying and brushed her tears away with the thumb of his other hand as he looked at her, breathing heavily as his heart pounded against his chest. He was so glad she came to him, he was so afraid she was going to leave him. He kissed her back gently as he held her close to his chest. "I didn't want this night to go this way either. I didn't want to fight with you, I had something else planned."

She whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him softly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't leaving for good. I just needed some air..needed to get away and think before I ended up slapping you and making it worse." She said breathing a laugh a little. she smiled softly hearing him say he had something else planned for the evening. "Oh. What was it baby?" She asked softly looking up at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus kissed her more gently, before kissing both of her cheeks and his forehead. "I was so scared you were going to leave me, I was worried you left." He muttered to her. "I deserved to get slap, I had no right attacking you like that. You are the best thing that happened to me and I threw something in your face that had nothing to do what we were talking about." He told her before breaking the embrace, he walked over to his nightstand pulling out a jewelry box. "I missed your last birthday and wanted to give this to you."

"Yea i left, but not for good. Elijah stopped me half way out the door and convinced me to take a walk with him. It was nice to have someone to talk to..he talked me down. Reminded me of how much you really loved me. I..I guess he heard our argument. " she said and watched him walk over to the jewelry box. "What is it baby? You didn't have to get me anything" she said walking out of the doorway and walked over to him.

"Ah that sounds like my brother. Hayley came and stopped me from drinking myself into a coma, then lectured me on and on until I got her to shut up by video chatting with Bekah and Hope. I had woken her up when I yelled." He explained to her. He hand her the long rectangular black leather jewelry box, he opened it reveling a silver chained necklace with a small diamond pendant.

She smiled and laughed a little "yea , I think we woke everyone up..' she said and smiled as he handed her a rectangular box "oh. Oh klaus..baby its gorgeous" she said looking at the necklace in shock. "It's beautiful" she said starting to cry again. She looked up at him and smiled as she turned around and pulled her hair up and off her neck. "Would you..? Would you put it on me ?"

Klaus chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "We do live in a house full of vampires and one newbie hybrid." He smirked as he looked down at her smiling. "I thought you would like it." He said. He nodded his head taking the necklace from the box. He put it around her neck clasping the clasp before he moved his hands down to her shoulders, kissing her neck gently. "I am so sorry."

She smiled as he put the necklace on her. She placed her hand on his and stared at him through the reflection of the mirror. "It's okay" she said softly "I was upset , frustrated..its was just everything at once. It freaked me out a little" she said trying to explain her side of it. "Klaus..baby ..I'm over the shock..that you and Hayley have a daughter. But this..I think it was just bad timing or something. But thank you, I'm glad you told me" she said keeping her hand on his.

Klaus looked at her through the mirrors reflection, "You don't need to explain yourself to me love." He told her moving one of his hands to her cheek caressing it before he pulled away from her. "Our whole love story is bad timing Caroline." He said. "My life will never be simple, I have family members coming back from the dead. Daughters appearing out of the blue. A city to run. If you don't want this you don't have to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it" she said turning around to look at him. "Klaus, I don't care about that. Never thought it would be simple. I love you. More than you know. I'm your girl and you know it. Don't shut me out about this. I handled it wrong, I should have been a little more supportive about this" she said walking over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm madly in love with you. I need you. You can't get rid of me that easily"

Klaus looked at her closely and smiled at her words. He brought her close to him, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "I am madly in love with you too Caroline, have been since my eyes saw you. I don't want you to leave but I am not going to keep you here by force ever." He looked into her eyes before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I have something to match that necklace but not yet.

Caroline smiled at him and kissed his lips softly "no one is forcing me to do anything baby. I love you so much. I think I'm upset because more than anything I wish I was the girl that could give you a child. It could be early to say that but its true, I wish it was me" she said softly and smiled as he picked her up. "Mmm..you do baby?" She grinned and kissed him passionately. "Whatever it is baby, you know I would love it"

Klaus kissed her back gently. "Alright I just wanted to make sure. I love you so much as well love. Well we could talk about that now if you wanted to there is more I have to tell you." He told her kissing her again on the lips. "Mmm well it is also in the night stand." He said "I am just too worried it is too fast." He told her.

She pulled back slightly and blinked a few times. "Klaus...darling.." she said giving a nervous laugh "whatever you're about to tell me..be careful about it. I'm a little delicate right now "she said nervous about it since he said her surprise was in the nightstand and matched her necklace. She had an idea about what it was but wanted it to be a total surprise.

Klaus looked at her, setting her down on his dresser still with her legs around his waist. "Caroline I can have kids with any one...vampires, wolves and humans. Meaning I could have a child with you." He told her pressing his forehead against hers. He pulled away and went over to the nightstand grabbing a small square velvet jewelry box. He walked back over to her holding it up between the two of them. "Do you want to know what is in this?"

Caroline laughed a little and rolled her eyes "yea right, I cant get pregnant...can I?" She asked and remained on the dresser as she watched him walk back to the nightstand and pull out a small box. She didnt say a word and looked from the box and back to him. "Is that..is that what i think it is?" She asked nervous but happy. "Does whatever is in this box come with a speech?" She asked curiously just staring at the small box in his hand.

Klaus looked at her closely with a stern look on his face. "You can get pregnant, I am not joking." He told her before he had left her on the dresser. He looked at her as he held the box between the two of them. He nodded his head at her question. "Yes it is but it technically doesn't fully match your necklace since I had this since the 19th century." He told her. "If you want it to but I will be repeating things I have already said, it all depends if you want me to even ask the famous question."

Caroline smiled as she looked him in the eyes. she knew exactly what it was and wanted to hear it all over again. "Klaus, baby I want to hear it. From beginning to end, I want to hear it. " she said looking him in the eyes.

Klaus smiled and looked into her eyes. "Caroline Forbes, since the moment we met I knew I had to be with you. The moment you first gave me attitude I fell head over heels for you, you weren't like other women who usually feel head over heels for me. I had to give you time though to fall for me, which you did. Our first as not as special as I wanted it to be but it was still special. I can't stand to be without you, I can't survive without you. I need you with me for eternity. So my question is. Will you marry me?" He asked after he got onto one knee.

She knew it was coming but she was pleasantly surprised by everything he was saying. She started to cry tears of happiness towards the end. she nodded with a big smile on her face. "Oh Klaus. Yes, of course I will" she said with a grin as she looked at him. "Come here baby, kiss me" she said smiling and giggled stretching her arms out towards him.

Klaus smiled happily and kissed her deeply wrapping his arms around her. "I love you so much right now." He said between kissing her. He then pulled away "Wait hold on." He muttered opening the ring box and sliding the oval shaped diamond ring on her left ring finger, "Now this also works as a sun ring since they have those little blue gems in them and a witch spelled it."

Caroline smiled and kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love you too darling" she said smiling and let him put the ring on her finger. "Its beautiful baby, its perfect" she said smiling and looked up at him as he told her it was also a day light ring. "I love it baby" she said smiling even more as she looked back at her ring.

Klaus kissed her more deeply and passionately, wrapping her legs back around him. He smiled looking down at her hand with the ring on her finger. "It looks perfect on you. Does it fit ok?" He asked her as he kissed along her jaw. He kissed her once more before he pulled away. "Ok we should go to bed before I take you on this dresser right here and now."

Caroline smiled and kissed him deeply "yes baby it fits.." she said looking at him and twirled it around on her finger making sure it wasn't loos. "Maybe get it checked to be sized but it fits fine for now baby. Not to tight and not that loose" she said looking him in the eyes and kissed him passionately. "It's from you and i love it" she said smiling "yea baby, going to bed sounds good. too much happened today, I want to fall asleep in your arms. Especially now"

Klaus kissed her again before pulling away looking down at the ring. "I will take it in tomorrow." He told her. He removed her legs from his waist and picked her up from the dresser. "Ok let's get dressed then." He opened one of his dresser drawers pulling out a pair of pajama pants. He pulled his shirt off and then dropped his pants after kicking his shoes and socks off. He put on his pajama pants before he got into bed under the covers.

"Okay baby" Caroline smiled and hopped down from the dresser and took her clothes off "get dressed?" She asked with a playful pout "I was kind of thinking of sleeping like this" she said smirking standing next to him in a bra and panties. She laughed a little and grabbed a tank top and shorts. "I'm kidding..kind of" she said with a grin and put some clothes on and climbed into bed with him.

Klaus looked at her and he bit his lower lip seeing her in just her bra and panties, he let out a small groan seeing her like that. He tilted his head back on the head board. "God love...I would so love that but we would also not be going to bed so soon if you did." He smirked. "Hell I usually just sleep in my boxers but I wouldn't be able to control myself if I did." He admitted to her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the head before sinking his head down onto his pillow.

She smiled and laughed a little as she leaned for a kiss. "I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you either" she said smirking and cuddled with him and kept her jewelry on for the night.

Klaus kissed her gently as he pulls away he pecks her on the lips. "I love you too. But do not tell anyone I cuddle or I will be looked down upon." He told her as he held her close to him pressing her back up against his chest.

Caroline smirked and kissed his lips. "Mmm..oh please, its sweet. Especially now. " she said smiling and nestled in his arms . "I love you more than anything. After everything we've been through today, the least you can do is cuddle your fiancé until she falls asleep"

Klaus chuckled and smiled while he was kissing her lips. "Not everyone would see it like that." He told her as he kissed her neck and shoulder gently. "I have no problem cuddling you, and luckily every one of my followers knows not to come into my bedroom except for Hayley and Elijah."

She smiled and rolled onto her side and pulled him close and pressed her back against his chest and rubbed his arms as she laid in his arms. "Oh that's comforting" she said with a smirk and laughed a little as she turned back to look at him. "Really think I can get pregnant?" She asked softly rubbing his arms.

He laid on his side as well letting his front side press into her back, his arms circled around her waist while he nuzzled his head into the nook of her neck. "Oh hush, you are getting what you want. " He teased while fingers lightly grazed her clothed covered stomach. "You could be...apparently I can knock up anyone." He laughed a little, kissing her skin softly.

She smiled and laughed a little feeling his hand on her stomach. "Guess we will just have to wait and see" she said and kissed his cheek. "Good night my love" she said smiling and leaned against him and stayed close to him as she settled in and closed her eyes.

Klaus smiled as he rested his head back on the pillow they were sharing. "Mmm a little Forbes Mikaelson baby...pure evil." He teased her. "Good night love." He whispered in her ear before he closed his eyes, he fell asleep while holding her close to him throughout the night.

Caroline laughed a little "I don't know about pure evil..just maybe a little twisted" she said smirking and rubbed his arms and held his hand as she slowly started to fall asleep with him and slept peacefully through the night. She would be more than happy to be pregnant with his child, only time will tell if she was.

Klaus lips smirked against her skin. "Oh yes half preppy and half evil baby...what could wrong with that.." He laughed teasing her as his fingers brushed against her stomach before they had fallen asleep. He stayed with her in his arms the whole night and even when he woke up in the morning while she was still sleeping. He smiled as he watched her sleep in his arms.

She slept peacefully and was still a little skeptical about her being pregnant. She had a dream about being pregnant with his child but thought nothing of it since they were just talking about it before they went to sleep. She slept peacefully and happy through the whole night. She felt safe and loved for the first time in so long, it was nice and she never wanted it to end. She stirred a little and laid on her side keeping her eyes closed as she curled up in a little ball as she slept for a little while longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus kissed Caroline on the shoulder before moved his arms from around her waist before he got out of the bed and went down to the kitchen to make her some breakfast before she woke up. Caroline woke up a few minutes later and got up brushing her hair before she went downstairs and into the kitchen. " hey babe" she said smiling as she walked over to the kitchen and sat at one of the bar stools. Klaus was cooking pancakes when he heard her wake up and come down to the kitchen. "Morning love." He said before moving from the stove and placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea I slept good" she said smiling "I had a weird dream but it was probably just because we were talking about it" she said just shrugging it off as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks baby, these look great right now" Klaus smiled as he sat across from her with his own plate and a cup of coffee. "That can happen it is probably nothing." He agreed with her, he took a drink out of his cup while smiling at her. "No problem, I was going to bring them to you in bed."

She smiled as she looked at him "are you sweet this morning" she said grinning as she took a bite. "These are great baby. You just know all my favorites" she said with a smirk as she looked at him. "Is it a bad thing if I did get pregnant at some point?" She asked just curious about it. Klaus smiled and leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Mmm only for you love." He said with a slight cocky smirk. "I'm glad you like them." He said before taking his own bite out of the pancakes. "No it's not. I think you would look great pregnant and be a great mom."

Caroline smiled and kissed him back "really think I can do it baby. I never really thought about it too much before. Plus after Katherine turned me..I thought it was just impossible so I gave up on the idea for a while" she said and knew she would be excited about having a baby again one day, it would just take some time.

Klaus smiled as he grabbed one of her hands as he looked her in the eyes. "Well apparently magic likes to continue to screw with me so it is possible. But we don't have to have a child right away. Let's focus on us and getting married and if it happens it happens."

Caroline smiled as she held his hand and looked him in the eyes "yea baby that sounds good. There's no point and rushing into trying to have a baby. If its meant to happen then it will" she said smiling more and was relaxed about the topic of children. It was nice to be told it was still a possibility one day.

Klaus kissed her again while smiling at her happily as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "Exactly I already got two children, one saw far is a pain in my arse and the other lives with my little sister. Also if I have another daughter I might go crazy." He said smirking a little.

She smiled and laughed a little "no its fine I totally get it. I'm not saying we have a baby now. But we can have tons of fun trying right?" She asked smirking and kissed his cheek totally understanding where he was coming from about it. It was like she had two step daughters to try and get to know over time before they even decide on having children together.

Klaus smirked and chuckled a little. "Yes we can have fun, get married and just practice over and over again before we actually start to try." He teased her. "Plus I still want to show you more of my romantic side." He smirked kissing her hand. He still had a daughter to get to know and another one to get back so he could actually be in that one's life. She smiled as he kissed her hand. "That sounds nice baby. I would love to have some alone time with you like that. It's just what we need" she said smiling and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you baby, I always will. I cant wait to be your wife."

Klaus smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. "Mmm well I have no problems to settle for the day till tonight's council meeting so I am all yours." He told her and kissed her on the lips gently. "I love you too love. I can't wait for you to be my wife, I already have our honeymoon planned out."

She smiled as she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Mmm...you've been planning this?" She asked smiling "that's so sweet" she said kissing his cheek. "Will you fill me in on the details of where we are going? Or are you just going to surprise me?"

He kissed her back letting his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Well not really planning, just an idea." He said between kisses. "It is a promise I made you and that is all I am going to say." He told her. She smiled and giggled at the little hint he gave her. She smiled even more as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't wait baby. Now I'm even more excited"

Klaus kissed her once more before he pulled away. "How about we go take a shower and change because I want to show you New Orleans today." He told her as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Caroline smiled as she looked at him "that sounds good to me baby. " she said smiling and kissed his cheek. "It sounds like fun, I've been wanting to see the city. Have some fun and just be alone with you for a while. " she said smiling and took his hand as she walked back to their room to shower together.

Klaus smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. "And I have been wanting to show the city, we can go see whatever you want to see today." He told her "We have been alone, just this time wearing clothes." He teased her before he dropped her hand and grabbed her by the waist throwing her over his shoulder carrying her up the stairs chuckling.

"I know baby, we have been alone this whole time" she said smiling as she walked with him. Caroline squealed and giggled as he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Baby!" She squealed as she laugh.

"I bet Davina and Josh would like to spend time with you as well." He told her not wanting her to be bored while he is busy with work sometimes. Klaus laughed more as he carried her up the stairs over his shoulder, he smacked her butt when she she yelled baby. "Yes love?" He smirked.

Caroline giggled as he carried her upstairs. " I'll be fine on my own babe, I'll find something to entertain myself with" she said smiling. "Yes it would be nice to spend time with potential new friends. " she said thinking it over. Klaus smiled as he carried her into their private bathroom. He put her back down on her feet. "I thought you might like some friends close to your age to hang out with. Maybe you can even get along with Hayley." He said as he began to take off his clothes.

Caroline smiled as she looked up at him as he put her down. "Funny you should say that, I was thinking about trying to hang out with Hayley. I want to get to know her better, give her a real chance.." she said taking her clothes off and turned on the water. "Is it okay if I spend some time with Hayley every now and then, a girly day once in a while?" She asked Klaus smiled as he was looking at her and he took off his pants, along with his boxers. "She is a nice girl, easy to talk to." He told her while looking at Caroline. "Oh but she is no girly girl trust me she is a tomboy and a pain in the arse." He smirked before he got into the shower and pulled her in with him.

She smiled and laughed "then maybe I can change her a little. I noticed she does paint her nails. Maybe I can take her into a mani pedi. " she said grinning as she got into the shower with him. "You know, like baby steps or something.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head "Or you can just fine more things you two have in common." He told her, kissing on the lips gently.

She smiled and kissed him back softly and passionately. "I'm trying too hard arent I ?' She asked sighing a little. "I don't know what to do. I have no idea what to say to her. No matter what my intentions are, I know I'll end up saying something wrong"

He kissed her back bring her into his arms as he kissed her deeply. "Just a little maybe." He said with a small laugh. "You can talk about how I rocked both of your world." He teased her. "Try going shopping."

She kissed him back and laughed "ooh we are soo not talking about you" she said laughing "at least not in that way" she said smirking and kissed his lips. "I'll be alright..maybe shopping is the safest bet right now"

He smirked as he kissed her passionately. "A guy could wish." He teased her and laughed. "So you will talk about how I am an ass?" He smirked winking at her. "Because all girls love shopping?"

Caroline giggled as she kissed him passionately. "You're not that much of an ass. You have your moments, we all do baby" she said smiling and pulled away a little to wash her hair. "Yes most girls do enjoy shopping trips. " she said smiling as she looked over at him.

Klaus smirked and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue along her lower lip "Oh really then tell to all the people I have pissed off over the years." He exclaimed as he nipped at her bottom lip gently. He began to wash his own body as he looked at her. "Hmm so I hear."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're good to me. It's why I love you so damn much. You're everything to me. I know what you've done..I somewhat witness a few..but it doesn't change how I have always felt about you. I'm madly in love with you, I guess that really says more about me than you..but it doesn't really matter anymore because I'm never going home. at least not for good"

Klaus smiled and pulled her into a deep long passionate kiss before he pulled away. "Thank you so much for saying that to me love. I need to hear from you to know that I can be good because you make me this good." He told her before he kissed her again. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Mmm..then I'll always be here to remind you. To always tell you how much I love you. You're everything to me baby" she said smiling and kissed him again. "I love you so much Klaus"


End file.
